<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Three Hearts In Westminster by RedShirtWriter34567</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24634045">Three Hearts In Westminster</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedShirtWriter34567/pseuds/RedShirtWriter34567'>RedShirtWriter34567</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Escape Artist, The Good Fight (TV), The Politician's Husband</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Awkwardness, Bathing/Washing, Caretaking, Co-workers, Complicated Relationships, Cuddling and Snuggling, Dirty Talk, Drama, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, Flirting, Getting to Know Each Other, Hospitals, Hotel Sex, Husbands, Injury, Jealousy, Love Confessions, M/M, Married Couple, Moving In Together, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Sick Character, Slow Burn, Surgery, Temptation, Threesome, Trust Issues, doppleganger, wet and messy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 07:09:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>36,391</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24634045</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedShirtWriter34567/pseuds/RedShirtWriter34567</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Roland and Aiden's marriage is tested when Roland is forced to work with a man named Will Burton, who looks exactly like Aiden.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aiden Hoynes/Will Burton, Roland Blum/Aiden Hoynes, Roland Blum/Aiden Hoynes/Will Burton, Roland Blum/Will Burton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>99</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The fic I posted prior to this was my way of testing the waters, so to speak. After everything I've already put Roland and Aiden through, I thought, "Let's test them more, shall we?"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Will was ready for a fresh start. After years of being a recluse in Scotland, he decided that he’d wallowed in his own misery enough and figured it was time for a change. He packed up his stuff, moved into a small flat in Westminster, and found a job at Gary Hartford’s law firm. Will had decided that if he wanted to put his past behind him, he needed to quit being a barrister, but he still wanted to be part of the law, so he became a criminal defense lawyer, the next best thing. He hoped that enough years had passed that people had forgotten what happened years ago. Gary Hartford didn’t seem to know.</p><p>“You have a very impressive resume,” he’d told Will a few days ago during his interview. “Barrister for years, never lost a case. Described as passionate, dedicated, and just.” </p><p>“Thank you, sir,” Will had replied. </p><p>“Why’d you quit being a barrister, if I may?” Gary had asked. “Someone with your track record doesn’t just quit unless they have a reason.”</p><p>Will had stiffened in his chair, fiddling with his tie as his heart sped up. It was a valid, innocent question, but one that touched a nerve just the same. He ran a hand over his jaw, considering his answer while Gary watched him closely. </p><p>“It was just time for a change,” Will had replied finally. “I loved being a barrister, but I just figured I’d make even more of a difference as a criminal defense lawyer.”</p><p>Gary smiled and nodded, snapping Will’s file closed. He stood up behind his desk and offered Will a hand. </p><p>“Congrats, Will,” he’d said. “Welcome to the team.”</p><p>“Thank you, sir,” Will had said, shaking his hand. “I look forward to working here.”</p><p>“Good, because I have just the partner for you to work with for your first case,” Gary had told him. “He’s one of my best.”</p><p>Which was how Will found himself hovering outside a door with the name ‘Roland Blum’ stenciled onto the wood, a few hours after his welcome party. He took a deep breath and raised his hand, rapping his knuckles against the door.</p><p>“Come in,” the American called.</p><p>Will entered the office and shut the door behind him. Roland Blum was sitting at his desk, scribbling something into a notebook. He wore a dark blue suit, one hand against his head while he wrote. His salt-and-pepper curls and beard reminded Will of those half-men/half deer creatures from Greek mythology. His eyes flicked up to Will, brilliantly blue and intelligent.<br/>
</p><p>“Hey, Will,” he greeted. “Have a seat.”</p><p>“Thanks,” Will replied, sitting down in one of the chairs across from Roland’s desk.</p><p>The older man looked back down at his notebook a little too quickly. He’d been acting strange around Will since the party that morning. In fact, he wasn’t the only one. Will had noticed several other people giving him odd looks and whispering to each other as he walked through the halls and past people’s cubicles and offices. He felt his face flush. Did they know who he was, what had happened all those years ago?</p><p>“Will?” Roland asked, jolting the younger man out of his thoughts. “Are you okay?”</p><p>Will looked up from where he’d been staring at the floor, adjusting his tie nervously. </p><p>“Yeah, sorry,” he said. “Just thinking about my first case.”</p><p>“You nervous?” Roland asked.</p><p>Will sighed and nodded. “Yeah.”</p><p>Roland smiled, his eyes crinkling at the corners. He flipped the notebook closed and stowed it away in his desk. The two rings on his left hand glinted in the office’s fluorescent lighting. Will twisted the gold ring on his own hand. No matter how much time had passed, he still couldn’t bring himself to take it off.</p><p>“It’s normal to be nervous,” Roland told him. “I was nervous as hell for my first case. Stayed up for hours going over every piece of evidence, making sure I had everything I needed, that I hadn’t missed any details.”</p><p>That made Will feel a little better and he relaxed. He placed the cases file onto Roland’s desk, noticing a couple framed photos beside the computer. He couldn’t see what they were, but he was betting they were pictures of Roland’s husband and their son. Roland spread the files out on the desk but didn’t start discussing them right away.</p><p>“We should probably break the ice first,” he said. “Things were a little awkward downstairs this morning.”</p><p>Will internally cringed when he remembered the stupid things he’d said to Roland at the party. What had he been thinking? He blushed again and ran a hand across his face.</p><p>“I’m sorry about that,” he told Roland. “I was just nervous and didn’t think about what I was saying.”</p><p>“Don’t worry,” Roland said, leaning back in his chair. “You’re not the first rookie to say something stupid at their welcome party.”</p><p>Will smiled and Roland returned it, albeit briefly. His eyes flicked from Will to one of the pictures on his desk. He seemed nervous, almost, or a little freaked out. </p><p>“How long have you and your husband been married?” Will asked, the ending word bitter on his tongue. </p><p>“Since February,” Roland answered. “So about five months. We got married in Chicago.”</p><p>“And your son?” Will asked. “How old is he?”</p><p>A prideful smile spread across Roland’s face. “About three or four months. We adopted him in April.” He raised his eyebrows at Will. “What about you? Are you married?” He gestured to the ring on Will’s finger.</p><p>Will twisted it, biting his lip. “I was married, but she….passed away years ago. I have a son, but he’s with another family now. Back in Scotland.”</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Roland said sincerely. “I didn’t mean to open old wounds.”</p><p>“It’s alright,” Will replied. “What’s your husband’s name, if I may ask?”</p><p>Roland licked his lips, looking nervous again. His blue eyes flashed.</p><p>“Aiden,” he said finally. “Aiden Hoynes.”</p><p>The name sounded familiar to Will, though he wasn’t sure why. They began to discuss his first case, which was the case of a man accused of breaking and entering, assault, and vandalism to a business run by his ex-wife and her new husband. Roland was smart and extremely knowledgeable. He certainly was Hartford’s best lawyer. Will hoped he wouldn’t disappoint him, or that nobody would realize who he was, what he’d been accused of.</p><p>‘Hopefully I can keep my past a secret,’ Will thought. ‘And avoid embarrassing myself around Roland even more.’</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Roland couldn’t stop glancing up at Will as they went over his case. The resemblance to Aiden was unnerving. Especially when Roland looked over at the pictures of Aiden he had on his desk. The two of them could have been brothers. Though it was their hair, their different accents, and their eyes that helped draw the line between them. Will’s eyes especially. They were so guarded, so full of pain. Not to mention his more or less awkward social skills. It was as if he hadn’t spent much time around people.</p><p>‘Gary said Will used to be a barrister,’ Roland thought. ‘But then he quit and became a defense attorney. I wonder why.’</p><p>He glanced up at Will again. The younger man was flipping through his notes meticulously, chin resting in the palm of one hand, his dark eyes scanning the pages carefully. He looked like a student studying for an exam. Roland looked away and at one of the pictures on his desk. It showed Aiden, dressed in a hoodie and running shorts, running around the park near their neighborhood. His blond hair was tousled and he had earbuds in, his face flushed from exertion.</p><p>‘I hope this doesn’t complicate things,’ Roland thought. ‘I don’t see why it would though. It’s not like Will’s resemblance to Aiden has anything to do with our working together.’</p><p>Will shifted in his chair, adjusting his striped tie. He ran his left hand through his hair, the gold ring on his finger catching the light. It was just a simple band of gold, much less ornate than Roland’s own black and silver rings. He thought it was sweet but odd that Will kept wearing his ring despite his wife’s death. He would’ve thought that wearing it all the time would just make things worse, a reminder of what had been lost.</p><p>“Can I ask you something, Will?” Roland asked.</p><p>The younger man looked up from his notes, looking startled. “Sure.” </p><p>Roland closed the file he’d been reading and leaned back in his chair. “Gary told me that you were a barrister for years and had never lost a case.”</p><p>“Yeah, that’s right,” Will agreed. </p><p>“Why did you quit?” Roland asked. “If you were so good at it, why leave?”</p><p>Will rubbed his neck, biting his lower lip. His eyes darted around, like a cornered animal looking for an escape. Clearly, this question struck a nerve for some reason.</p><p>“I just thought it was time for a change,” he answered finally. “I still wanted to be part of the law system though, so I thought becoming a defense attorney was a good idea. I hope to help people like I did as a barrister.”</p><p>“Good answer,” Roland replied. </p><p>Will smiled a little. The clock on the wall suddenly chimed. Both men turned to look at it. The afternoon had flown by and it was already six o’clock.</p><p>“Quitting time.” Roland said, standing up from his chair.</p><p>“Already?” Will asked. </p><p>“Well, for me and a couple others,” Roland clarified. “Gary changed my hours after me and Aiden adopted our son. He does that with a lot of new parents.”</p><p>“Nice of him,” Will said. “Do other firms around here do that?”</p><p>“I’m not sure,” Roland admitted. “At first, Gary only made the exception for me, but I told him the others would accuse him of favoritism, so he instilled new hours to any new parents.”</p><p>Will raised an eyebrow as Roland picked up his cellphone off his desk and slipped it into his pocket after sending a text to Aiden. Will was gathering his own things but had a troubled look in his eyes.</p><p>“You okay?” Roland asked as they left his office.</p><p>“Yeah, I just don’t really want to go home,” Will admitted. </p><p>“Why not?” </p><p>The Scotsman shrugged. “I moved into this small apartment a few blocks from here. It’s a big change from my old house in Scotland, and it’s the first time I’ve lived alone since, you know.”</p><p>Roland nodded in sympathy. “Don’t worry, Will. You’ll meet someone else and then you won’t feel so alone anymore.”</p><p>“Thanks,” Will smiled. “See you tomorrow, Roland.”</p><p>The older man nodded and got into his car and drove home, eager to be with his family. He felt kind of bad for Will, throwing himself into such a big life change, living alone and starting a new job. That couldn’t be easy. Roland arrived home and walked inside, setting his keys and wallet on the table and hanging up his jacket. The living room and kitchen were quiet, so Roland went upstairs and heard laughing and cooing coming from the nursery next to the bedroom. He smiled to himself as he reached it and stood in the doorway, a warm feeling in his chest at the sight that greeted him.</p><p>Aiden was sitting cross-legged on the floor, his back against the crib, wearing jeans and white button-down shirt. Anthony was sitting in his lap, gurgling happily as Aiden showed him a colorful picture book.</p><p>“‘The frog knew that in order to cross the pond and get to his family, he would need help from his friends,’” Aiden read. “‘But he was too shy to ask for help. ‘What should I do?’ he asked himself?’”</p><p>Roland laughed softly. The noise made both Aiden and Anthony look up from the book. Anthony smiled his toothless smile at the older man, while Aiden grinned and closed the book.</p><p>“Daddy’s home,” Aiden said, standing up and bringing Anthony over to Roland.</p><p>“Hey, there’s my little man,” Roland greeted, taking Anthony into his arms and kissing his head. He held his son in his arms and smiled at Aiden. “How’s he been today? Any better?”</p><p>“He let me sleep for three hours,” Aiden replied. “I think I can see his first tooth coming in.”</p><p>“Already?” Roland asked. “Wow.”</p><p>He adjusted Anthony in his arms, cradling him against his chest. The infant cooed and reached up, tiny fingers brushing against the older man’s beard. Aiden smiled, his brown eyes warm and gentle. </p><p>“You know the rules, baby,” Roland told him. “I’m home now, which means you’re off the clock while I put him to bed.”</p><p>After they’d adopted Anthony, Roland and Aiden had taken time off work to stay home and bond with him. Aiden was once again the stay-at-home dad while Roland went to work, though it had taken a lot of convincing for him to do so. He’d been worried that he’d miss out on Anthony growing up, or that Aiden would grow to resent him somehow.</p><p>“Don’t worry, love,” Aiden had told him. “This is how most families work. One parent goes to work while the other stays home to look after the children.”</p><p>“I know,” Roland had replied. “I’m just worried that I might miss out on Anthony growing up. Or what if I don’t pull my weight?”</p><p>That was when they’d come up with the on the clock/off the clock schedule, where Roland took over for Aiden when he returned home from work each evening, allowing Aiden to rest or exercise or just have time to himself while Roland continued to bond with their son. </p><p>“Okay,” Aiden said. “I’ll be downstairs.” He kissed Anthony on his head and Roland on the lips.</p><p>Roland smiled at his husband as he vanished downstairs. He spent the remaining hours upstairs with Anthony, reading to him, playing with him, even just holding him. Before putting him to bed, Roland let him suck on a chilled teething toy for a few minutes, to ensure that he would be fine for a little bit. </p><p>“Good night, Anthony,” Roland whispered, kissing his son on the head and placing him in his crib. “I love you, little man.”</p><p>He turned out the light in the nursery and quietly left the room. He went downstairs and found Aiden on the couch, sipping some tea. He smiled when Roland entered the room and sat down next to him.</p><p>“How was work, love?” Aiden asked. </p><p>“It was fine,” Roland replied. “‘I’ve been partnered with the new lawyer I told you about this morning, helping him with his first case.”</p><p>“That sounds interesting,” Aiden said. “What’s the new guy like?”</p><p>Roland hesitated for a second. He’d almost forgotten about Will, his resemblance to Aiden now fresh in his mind once again. Though Aiden was easier to tell apart, not just physically but emotionally as well. Will was so shy and easily flustered, full of nervous energy. Aiden was calm and relaxed and confident.</p><p>“He’s alright,” Roland told Aiden finally. “He’s kind of awkward but he’s smart. He used to be a barrister in Scotland.”</p><p>“He have a family?” Aiden asked.</p><p>“He said his wife passed away a few years ago,” Roland answered. “He still wears his ring though. He also said he has a son but that he lives with another family in Scotland.”</p><p>“Poor guy,” Aiden said. “What’s his name again?”</p><p>“Will Burton,” Roland answered.</p><p>He paused, unsure of whether he should tell Aiden about Will’s resemblance to him. He decided not to though. Aiden had enough on his plate dealing with Anthony throughout the day. Aiden raised his eyebrows.</p><p>“That sounds familiar for some reason,” he said. </p><p>“Lisa said that he was involved in some sort of scandal years ago, but she couldn’t remember what it was,” Roland said. He shook his head and smiled. “Enough of that now.” He spread his legs and patted his lap. “Come here, Pretty Boy.”</p><p>Aiden purred as he crawled into Roland’s lap and kissed him. Roland held his hips as Aiden’s hands rested on his shoulders, kissing languidly</p><p>“I missed you today,” Roland murmured against their lips. “I love you, Aiden.”</p><p>“I love you too, Roland,” Aiden replied. “So much.”</p><p>They grinned at each other and kissed again, not pulling away until Anthony started to cry again. Both men sighed and pulled away again.</p><p>“I’ll go get him,” Roland said. “You’re still off the clock.”</p><p>“Alright,” Aiden replied. “Thanks, love.”</p><p>Roland kissed him again and went upstairs, though he was still thinking about Will. What scandal had he been involved in? How did his wife die? Who was Will Burton really?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’m back! Did you guys miss me?!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Will sipped his scotch and typed at the case notes on his laptop, adjusting his glasses. His flat was small and dark, the only lights the lamp next to the couch and the blue glow of his laptop screen. He wore only an undershirt and boxers, his typical nighttime wear. He’d returned home after his first day at Gary Hartford’s law firm, eaten a quick dinner heated up in the microwave, then attended to his normal bedtime routine-brushing his teeth, washing his face, and a glass of scotch. But then he got into his small, cold bed, turned out the light, but couldn’t fall asleep. </p><p>After twenty minutes of tossing and turning, Will groaned and left the bed, gathering his things and settling onto the couch. He’d been having sleep problems for years after his wife’s death and losing his son. When he did sleep, he had nightmares. Usually about finding his wife, covered in blood, his son curled up inside a box, hiding, traumatized and white as a ghost. Will often woke in a cold sweat, tears streaming down his face. </p><p>He hated those nightmares and he hated how weak he felt when they happened. He should’ve done more to protect his family. Will sighed and rubbed his eyes. He’d been working on the case notes for over an hour already, but he glanced at the bed with a snort. He felt too wound up to try and sleep. </p><p>“More scotch will fix that though,” Will said to himself, draining the remnants of his glass and pouring himself another. He was careful about the alcohol though. He knew that too much would only make his nightmares worse.</p><p>“Wish there was alcohol to make them stop though,” he muttered. </p><p>He opened a file on the table and scanned the paragraphs inside. Some of them had been highlighted and Roland had added a few notes in the margins in red ink. He had nice handwriting, Will noticed. He thought back to Roland, his new partner. He was older than Will by a few years but smarter than most lawyers Will had met. He was also smart and had been understanding when it came to Will’s awkwardness. It had been a long time since he’d been around people but Roland was easy to talk to. </p><p>‘Gary was right when he said Roland was one of his best,’ Will thought. ‘Hopefully I can avoid embarrassing myself around him more. What was I thinking telling him he’s handsome when he’s got a husband?’</p><p>Will thought about how proud Roland had sounded when he’d spoken about his family, the warmth in his blue eyes when he spoke of his son. Will remembered what that felt like, a warm feeling in your core when you spoke about your family, the pride you felt. It had been too long since Will had felt that. He couldn’t help but feel a tad jealous. He felt that whenever someone talked about their family, showed off pictures or told stories. Roland probably had lots of those.</p><p>‘He’s lucky,’ Will thought. ‘I hope he knows that. Hope he doesn’t take them for granted like I did.’</p><p>He poured himself another glass of scotch and took a drink. What had Roland said his husband’s name was? Will tried to remember.</p><p>“Aiden,” he said. “Aiden Hoynes.”</p><p>The name sounded familiar to Will. It tugged at his brain like a magnet to a paperclip. He opened a new tab on his laptop and typed Aiden’s name into a search engine, determined to see why the name sounded so familiar. Articles from a few years ago started popping up on the screen, talking about Freya Gardner’s and Aiden Hoynes’ divorce. Aiden had been married to Prime Minister Gardner? Maybe that was why Will had heard the name before. He clicked on an article and started scrolling through it.</p><p>He was about to view a photo of Aiden when he spotted something from the corner of his eye. Will grabbed the file off the table and stared at it with wide eyes. Something was missing. He clicked off the article and went back to his case notes, the mystery of Roland’s husband forgotten.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning, Roland arrived at work a little late. He tried to help Aiden with Anthony in the morning sometimes, especially since Aiden was staying up with him most of the night. But this morning, Anthony actually slept in and allowed the two to have some fun in the shower after Aiden came home from his run. Roland didn’t care that he had a bite mark on full display on his neck or that his lips were still red and kiss-bitten. He wore the evidence like a badge or a medal, proudly and happily. </p>
<p>“Fun morning?” Lisa Coven asked when she saw him enter the building.</p>
<p>“Oh, yeah,” Roland replied with a wink.</p>
<p>Lisa rolled her eyes and shook her head with a smile. Roland chuckled and clocked in, running a hand through his curls, which were still mussed from Aiden’s hands. </p>
<p>“Where’s Will?” he asked Lisa. “He here yet?”</p>
<p>“He was here even before I was,” Lisa answered. “Austin said he was here at five."</p>
<p>“Really?” Roland arched his eyebrows. “Where is he?”</p>
<p>“He took over one of the boardrooms,” Lisa said, hooking a thumb over her shoulder toward the stairs. “The first one upstairs, I think. He went in there with a bunch of files and stuff, even a few textbooks.” She paused and looked around, leaning closer to Roland. “Are you really comfortable working with him? I mean, the fact that he looks like Aiden has to be awkward.”</p>
<p>“It is,” Roland admitted. “Especially since I don’t think he and Aiden are related. It’s just a weird coincidence. But I’m not letting that get in the way of working with him. I just have to get him through his first case and then maybe Gary will partner him with someone else.”</p>
<p>“Okay,” Lisa said. “Good luck.”</p>
<p>“Thanks,” Roland replied.</p>
<p>He headed upstairs to where the boardrooms were and opened the door to the first one. Sure enough, he found Will inside, working furiously. The table in the middle of the room was crowded with papers, folders, open textbooks, notebooks. Will himself had his back turned to Roland, running a hand through his hair as he scribbled with a red marker on the whiteboard mounted on the wall. </p>
<p>“Will?” Roland asked. </p>
<p>The younger man turned around, tucking the marker into his suit pocket. Again, his resemblance to Aiden when he turned around was jarring. His dark eyes flashed when he saw Roland and he smiled.</p>
<p>“Hey, there you are,” he said in that crisp Scottish accent. “I was wondering when you were going to show up.”</p>
<p>“Sorry,” Roland replied. “I was….running a little late this morning.” He glanced at the crowded table. “But you were really early. Lisa said you were here at five in the morning. What for?”</p>
<p>“Check this out,” Will said, grabbing a file off the table and showing it to Roland. Up close, the older man could see the shadows beneath Will’s eyes, the haunted look in them. “I was up late last night going through the case notes and noticed an inconsistency in one of the evidence reports.”</p>
<p>“Where?” Roland asked, flipping through the file.</p>
<p>“Here.” Will pointed to a paragraph that was circled in blue ink. “This report says that there were tire tracks matching Mr. Wilson’s car but then I remembered he has a clear alibi stating that he was in Cheltenham when the vandalism took place. He had his own car with him. Cheltenham is two hours away from London and the crime took place at least ten o’clock at night, which is when Mrs. Richards called the police.”</p>
<p>“So Mr. Wilson couldn’t have been the one who vandalized the place,” Roland surmised. “He was still in Cheltenham when it took place! The only reason he was arrested was because of the tire tracks and the DNA found at the scene.”</p>
<p>“Exactly,” Will agreed. “He’s being framed. And I think I know by who. I stayed up the rest of the night and got here this morning going over his files, as well the file for his wife and her new husband, Cane Dawson.”</p>
<p>“Did you find anything?” Roland asked, watching as Will went over to the table again and started moving things around. </p>
<p>“Yeah,” Will answered. “Come see for yourself.”</p>
<p>Roland sat down at and Will handed him some files. He had a lot of energy for someone who had spent the whole night and early morning going over case notes. Roland had done the same thing for his first case. He watched Will pour himself a cup of coffee from the pot on the small table against the wall. Aiden was more of a tea drinker and only drank coffee when he was really tired. </p>
<p>“You want some?” Will asked, holding up the pot.</p>
<p>“Sure thanks,” Roland answered.</p>
<p>Will poured him some and brought the mug over, sipping from his own. His hair was messy from him running his fingers through it. His eyes were darting around like mad. </p>
<p>“I think you’ve had enough caffeine, rookie,” Roland said, taking the mug gently from Will’s shaking hand. “Sit down and relax before you have a heart attack.”</p>
<p>Will looked like he was about  to protest, but then he glanced at his trembling hand and sighed. “You’re right. Good idea.”</p>
<p>He sat down across from Roland and took a deep breath, scrubbing both hands across his face. Roland could see how tired he actually looked over the next several minutes, the dark shadows beneath his eyes as the caffeine wore off.</p>
<p>“Why didn’t you sleep last night, Will?” Roland asked. </p>
<p>“I just couldn’t,” he answered, biting his lip. “I’ve been having sleeping problems since my wife passed away. Sleeping alone is...harder than I thought it would be. The nightmares don’t help either.”</p>
<p>Nightmares? Roland wanted to ask about them, but he could see the slight pink tinge in Will’s cheeks and decided not to press him any further. The poor rookie was embarrassed enough. They started going over the new information Will had found and Roland was actually quite impressed that Will had spotted so many errors and inconsistencies that most rookies would have missed. They worked throughout the morning and into the afternoon. Roland left the boardroom to go to the restroom and call Aiden to check in.</p>
<p>“Hey,” he greeted when Roland called. He sounded half-asleep. “How’s it going?”</p>
<p>“Good,” Roland replied. “Will found some new information and we’ve spent half the day pouring over it. I’m actually impressed that he noticed it.”</p>
<p>“That says a lot because it takes a lot to impress you, love,” Aiden teased. </p>
<p>Roland chuckled. “How’s Anthony?”</p>
<p>“Asleep on my chest at the moment,” Aiden replied. “He gave me some trouble earlier but he’s better now that he’s sucked on one of the toys.”</p>
<p>“Good,” Roland said. “Well, I’ve got to get back to it. I might be late tonight but I’ll try to make it home in time. I love you, Pretty Boy.”</p>
<p>“I love you too,” Aiden returned, a smile in his voice.</p>
<p>Roland smiled as well as he hung up and left the restroom, returning to the boardroom. All day he’d seen people walk by, looking in through the windows, not because they were interested in what was being done in there, but because they were trying to look at Will. That made Roland a tad angry. Will was a person not an animal in a cage or a circus freak. He knew that people were fascinated by the fact that he looked like Aiden but also about the scandal Will had been involved in as a barrister in Scotland.</p>
<p>Roland had meant to look that up or ask Will about it, but he didn’t want to pry into something he had no business in. Even though he was a lawyer and technically that was part of his job. </p>
<p>‘I just don’t want Will to feel like he has to explain himself or defend himself,’ Roland thought. ‘He deserves to be here despite whatever happened in the past.’</p>
<p>He entered the boardroom again and found Will drawing on the whiteboard again, one hand on his hip as he surveyed his writing. He’d removed his dark suit jacket and hung over the back of his chair, the sleeves of his white dress shirt rolled up, exposing his lean arms. He turned as Roland entered the room and smiled for a second, but then blushed.</p>
<p>“What?” Roland asked. “What’s wrong?”</p>
<p>“Nothing,” Will mumbled. “It’s stupid but I can see…” He gestured vaguely at Roland’s own exposed arms. </p>
<p>The older man glanced down and saw the imprints of Aiden’s fingers on his biceps. He chuckled a little and rolled them down. Will bit his lip again, another habit that he had but Aiden didn’t. </p>
<p>“Sorry about that,” Roland said. “Me and Aiden kind of got caught up in each other this morning.”</p>
<p>“It’s okay,” Will replied. “I’m not so easily flustered like this, I just, you know.” His blush deepened. “I’m just nervous about the next few days.”</p>
<p>“You’re still adjusting to everything, Will,” Roland said, trying to ease his partner’s embarrassment. “But if it means anything, I’m already impressed with you.”</p>
<p>“Really?” Will looked up from the floor. “Why?”</p>
<p>“You spotted all these errors,” Roland explained, gesturing to the folders and paperwork on the table, the writing on the whiteboard. “Most rookies would have missed this and definitely wouldn’t have stayed up all night going over them the way you did.” He stepped closer to Will and squeezed his shoulder lightly. “I think you’re going to ace your first case.”</p>
<p>Will smiled, the red draining from his face. “Thanks. I needed to hear that.”</p>
<p>“No problem,” Roland replied with a smile.</p>
<p>Will grinned back. Roland opened his mouth to ask Will about the scandal people kept talking about, but before he could, the clock on the wall chimed loudly.</p>
<p>“Quitting time already?” Will asked. “How long have we been in here?”</p>
<p>“Hours,” Roland answered. “Let’s clear out, yeah? And you need to go home and actually sleep tonight, okay?”</p>
<p>Will smiled sheepishly. “Okay. I’ll try at least.”</p>
<p>Roland patted his shoulder. “Good man, Will Burton.”</p>
<p>They gathered their things and left the boardroom, walking down the stairs together. Roland noticed people whispered and how Will seemed to shrink into himself.</p>
<p>“Just ignore them,” Roland told him. “They’re just jealous.”</p>
<p>“About what?” Will asked as they exited the building. </p>
<p>“About how you and I are Gary’s favorites,” Roland replied, nudging his shoulder. “At least, I think you will be once you pass this case.”</p>
<p>“Thanks,” Will said. “See you tomorrow, Roland.”</p>
<p>They went toward their cars and Roland couldn’t help but smile. Once he got passed the odd resemblance to Aiden, working with Will was easy. He might have been awkward but he was smart and determined. No wonder he’d been such a good barrister.</p>
<p>“He could be an even better lawyer,” Roland said to himself as he drove home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A couple days later, Roland was arriving at West Shire Hall, one of the most prominent courthouses in Westminster. It was the first day of Will’s first case and Roland was nervous for the new lawyer. After days and hours of slaving away over the case reports, double checking every little detail,  working late into the night at the firm, it was time for the action. This was Will’s first chance to prove he had what it took to be a great lawyer and earn a permanent spot at Gary’s firm.</p><p>“Showtime,” Roland murmured, heading down the hall to the room they had been assigned.</p><p>He found Will outside of it, looking nervous and on edge as he paced around in the hallway, his dress shoes clicking against the wooden floor. He wore a black suit and a white-striped blue tie. His brown hair was neatly in place but his dark eyes were flicking around in different directions. After working with him for the last few weeks, his resemblance to Aiden was no longer as disturbing to Roland as it had been before. He approached the younger man and tapped his shoulder, getting him to cease his restless movements.</p><p>“Hey, rookie,” Roland said. “How do you feel?”</p><p>“Like I’m going to throw up,” Will answered. “God, I don’t think I’ve ever been this bloody nervous. I keep running through different scenarios in my head about how this could end and how badly I could mess this up. I mean, what if I was wrong and just thought I saw an inconsistency in the evidence reports? What if slip up during the initial questions? What if I-”</p><p>He was starting to ramble and breath heavily. Roland took him by the arm and pulled him over to sit down on a nearby bench. </p><p>“Relax, Will,” Roland advised. “Take a deep breath. Get a grip.”</p><p>Will nodded and inhaled deeply, then exhaled slowly. Roland rubbed his own chest, over the tattoo and the scar beneath his shirt. Ever since Chicago he’d been careful about his blood pressure and knew that Will’s anxiety would exacerbate it. That and he just needed to calm the younger man down.</p><p>“It’s just first case jitters,” Roland told him. “Everybody gets them.”</p><p>“Really?” Will asked. “Everyone? Even you?”</p><p>“Oh, yeah,” Roland agreed. “I had the jitters real bad during my first case. But they went away once I got into the swing of things.” He patted Will’s arm as the Scot finally seemed to calm down. “It’s gonna be okay, Will. You went over every last detail of this and I know you’re going to ace it.”</p><p>“Thanks,” Will replied with a smile. “But doesn’t this make you look bad too if I screw this up?”<br/>Roland shrugged. “I already look bad to most people here anyway. I am from America after all.”</p><p>Will laughed and Roland smiled as he saw the last of Will’s nerves vanish. The younger man smiled at him,</p><p>“Thanks for that,” he said. “And nice suit by the way.”</p><p>“Thanks,” Roland replied, running a hand down his red suit jacket sleeve. “It’s my lucky suit.”</p><p>“You believe in luck?” Will asked, standing up from the bench.</p><p>“Luck is a lawyer’s best friend sometimes,” Roland said. He looked at his phone for the time. “It’s nearly time. Are you ready?”</p><p>Will took another deep breath and adjusted his tie. “What’s the record for a rookie acing his first case?”</p><p>“There isn’t a record like that at Gary’s firm,” Roland answered. “But a firm in London had a rookie who finished her case in two days.”</p><p>“I’m going to finish this case by the end of the day,” Will said. “I’ll give Gary’s firm a record.”</p><p>Roland raised his eyebrows as Will walked past him and entered the courtroom. The older man lingered and took his phone out, shooting a text to Aiden.</p><p>‘I’m heading into the lion’s den. My phone will be on silent until the first recess.’</p><p>Aiden responded quickly. ‘Understood. Anthony’s asleep so I’m just catching up on some stuff. Good luck. I love you.’</p><p>‘I love you too,’ Roland replied. ‘And I still have the hickey you gave me this morning for luck. ;)’</p><p>Aiden’s reply was just a smile emoji. Roland grinned and pocketed his phone, then entered the courtroom. It was already crowded and two constables closed the doors behind Roland as he entered. He found Will sitting at a table on the right side of the room with their client, Chase Wilson, who had been accused by his ex-wife Catherine and her new husband Cane Dawson of vandalizing their pawnshop and assaulting Catherine a few weeks ago. </p><p>“Don’t worry, Mr. Wilson,” Will told the short but strongly-built man with cropped hair. “We’re confident in our defense.”</p><p>“I wish I could say the same,” Mr. Wilson replied, wringing his hands. “I can’t help but be nervous even though I know I didn’t do it.”</p><p>“You’re in good hands, Mr. Wilson,” Roland told him. “Will may be new to the firm but he’s very capable.”</p><p>Will smiled gratefully at Roland, who grinned back. They each sat down on Mr. Wilson’s right side. At the table to their left was his ex-wife and her husband with their lawyer, a woman from a high-end firm in Central London. She glared at Mr. Wilson with her hawk-like eyes. Will squeezed his shoulder as the judge, Alexander Saunders, entered the room. His eyes lingered on Will, Roland noticed, and he saw the way Will shifted under the scrutiny. The judge called the case to order and Will stood up to begin the opening statements.</p><p>Roland watched him. He had been instructed by Gary not to interfere during the actual trial unless Will needed him to or if Roland himself felt like he needed to.</p><p>“This is the rookie’s time to shine, Roland,” Gary had told him in his office. “Will’s coddling is over and we need to take off his training wheels and push him into the street.”</p><p>“What a delightful analogy,” Roland had replied sarcastically.</p><p>The trial began once Will and the rival lawyer delivered their opening statements. Will started the initial questioning, starting with Mr. Wilson. </p><p>“Is it true you were in Cheltenham the night the vandalism and assault occurred, Mr. Wilson?” Will asked.</p><p>“Yes, I was visiting my mother,” Mr. Wilson replied. “She’d been having a hard time since my father passed away and I had some extra time after work, so I drove to see her. I only found out about the crime when I got home and I was arrested.”</p><p>“And let the evidence show that Mr. Wilson’s mother can verify that he was indeed there for two hours, and arrived home after midnight, another two hours after the crime took place and Mrs. Richards called the police,” Will told the room. “He couldn’t have committed this atrocity unless he has either a teleporter or a TARDIS.”</p><p>The jurors and Roland laughed. Will smiled as he took his seat and the rival lawyer started questioning Mr. Wilson.</p><p>“You’re doing great,” Roland whispered to Will. “You still nervous?”</p><p>“Thanks,” Will whispered back. “And no, I’m not.”</p><p>The trail continued. Roland watched as Will continued to own the room, feeling impressed. Will was no longer the nervous, easily-flustered rookie Roland had met a few weeks ago. Now he was calm and relaxed and confident. He suddenly reminded Roland of Aiden. Both men were smart and confident in their jobs and knew how to work with people or work a room of crowds. Roland smiled to himself as he watched Will. It didn’t take long before he was questioning Mrs. Richards, their client’s wife.</p><p>“Is it true that you reported that you didn’t actually see your assailant, Mrs. Richards?” Will asked. “He just attacked you?”</p><p>“Yes, that’s right,” Mrs. Richards confirmed, brushing some of her hair back. “It was dark in the store and he just rushed at me from behind a shelf, gave me a bloody nose and a black eye.”</p><p>“He rushed at you?” Will asked. “Mr. Wilson rushed at you? And gave you a black eye and a bloody nose?”</p><p>Mrs. Richards hesitated before she answered slowly, “Yes.”</p><p>Roland already had her flagged as suspicious just because of that, but then Will said something even more interesting.</p><p>“Your eye seems to have healed nicely.”</p><p>That didn’t seem relevant to Roland, but he did noticed that Mrs. Richards still didn’t seem to be sporting the physical evidence of the attack. Her eye wasn’t bruised and her nose looked fine as well. She was only wearing lipstick as her one makeup element. Where was Will going with this?</p><p>“I’m a fast healer,” Mrs. Richards responded, blushing. </p><p>“Really?” Will arched one dark eyebrow. “Sure cuts and wounds can heal quickly, but bruises take up to two weeks to heal. And according to a recent picture of you, the day after the assault no less, you have no black eye and you said that you were not wearing makeup that day either.”</p><p>Mrs. Richards’ blush deepened. Roland kept expecting the judge to stop Will, but he wasn’t saying anything. The jurors were whispering amongst themselves. </p><p>“No further questions, Your Honour,” Will said.</p><p>“Very well, Mr. Burton,” Judge Saunders replied. “I’m calling our first recess. We adjourn in ten minutes.”</p><p>He banged his gavel and people filed out of the room. Will came over to Roland, who clapped him on the shoulder.</p><p>“Nice going with the bruise thing,” he praised. “You think she used the special effects makeup the police found to fake the assault?”</p><p>“Yes, I do,” Will said. “I think she and her new husband orchestrated this whole thing to frame Mr. Wilson.”</p><p>“You’re on to something,” Roland said. “Come on, let’s head out and get some air.”</p><p>The two left the courtroom. Roland took his phone out and texted Aiden.</p><p>‘First recess,’ he said. ‘You okay?’</p><p>Aiden's response was quick. ‘I’m fine. How’s the trial going? How’s the new guy?’</p><p>‘Will’s nailing it,’ Roland replied. ‘He’s fantastic at this. I can only imagine what he was like as a barrister.’</p><p>‘Good for him,’ Aiden replied. ‘He’s had a great teacher. :)’</p><p>Roland smiled and they continued to text until the trial was called back in. Will dramatically cracked his knuckles as he and Roland entered the room again.</p><p>“I’m ready,” he said. “I’m going to blow this case wide open.”</p><p>“Easy there, Scotsman,” Roland said. “Don’t go getting a big head just yet.”</p><p>Will smiled at him, suddenly cocky. His brown eyes flashed with confidence, no longer looking sad and haunted. As the trial resumed, Will brought up several crucial details that the police had overlooked and that Mrs. Richards and Cane Dawson had failed to mention, including the fact that it was Mr. Wilson who asked for the divorce, because he’d found out that his wife had been cheating on him with Cane and she had been draining money from their shared bank account.</p><p>Both Mrs. Richards and Cane denied those claims, but eventually, when Will questioned Cane at the witness stand, something cracked. </p><p>“Is there anything else you wish to say, Mr. Dawson?” Will asked, pacing in front of the witness stand.</p><p>The former Royal Marine with silver-streaked black hair swallowed audibly and pulled at his collar. “No, I don’t have anything else to say. Me and Catherine had nothing to do with this. It was all her ex-husband.”</p><p>Will stopped his pacing and held his hands behind his back. He stepped closer to the stand, a few inches away. “Are you certain about that?”</p><p>Roland recognized the tactic Will was using. Mr. Dawson stayed silent, his eyes darting around the room while he tugged nervously at his shirt collar and licked his lips. Will sighed and stared to walk away from the witness stand, but then Mr. Dawson spoke again.</p><p>“Alright, I admit it,” he said. “Catherine convinced me to help her frame her ex so we could get compensation from the wrecked store because she lost all her money in the divorce and she was already draining my accounts! I didn’t want to do it but she manipulated me!”</p><p>“You son of a bitch!” Mrs. Richards shouted, jumping up from her chair. </p><p>Her lawyer pulled her back down as Judge Saunders banged the gavel and called for order. Will stepped away from the stand.</p><p>“No further questions,” he said.</p><p>He shot Roland another cocky smile as he sat back down at their table. Twenty minutes later, the room was silent and tense, waiting for the verdict. A woman juror stood and addressed the room.</p><p>“We the jury find the defendant, Chase Robert Wilson, not guilty.”</p><p>The room erupted into cheers, but it was particularly loud from Will and Roland and Mr. Wilson. As Will and Mr. Wilson shook hands, Roland grabbed both of Will’s shoulders and shook him.</p><p>“You Scotty son of a bitch, I can’t fucking believe it,” he exclaimed. “You fucking nailed your first case in one day!”</p><p>Will smiled and looked so proud of himself, but a tinge of red appeared in his cheeks at Roland’s praise. They left the courthouse among cheers and glares from Mrs. Richards and her lawyer. When Roland and Will returned to the firm, it was even more chaotic. </p><p>“Congratulations, Will,” Gary said, shaking his hand. “You’ve just given this firm a record and earned yourself a permanent place here.”</p><p>“Thank you, sir,” Will replied. “That means a lot to me.”</p><p>“We should celebrate,” Lisa Coven said. </p><p>“Good idea,” Gary replied. “Everyone gather your things. Drinks are on me at the Fox Hunt!”</p><p>The others all whooped and clapped as they headed out, taking Will with them. Roland smiled and took his phone, finding Aiden’s name in his contacts.</p><p>“Hey,” Aiden said when he answered. “Everything okay?”</p><p>“Better than okay,” Roland replied. “Will nailed his first case in one day, the first time ever at Gary’s firm!”</p><p>“That’s amazing,” Aiden exclaimed. “You really did teach him well, eh?”</p><p>“I guess,” Roland said with a smile. “I just wanted to call you and let you know that Gary’s taking us out to celebrate. I’ll be home at ten though, alright?”</p><p>“Do you want me to wait up for you?” Aiden asked. </p><p>“Wait for me in bed, but try not to fall asleep,” Roland purred. “Because I’m gonna be waking you up as soon I get home.”</p><p>Aiden playfully growled in response and hung up. Roland grinned and went off after the others to celebrate at the Fox Hunt.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Will downed his shot in a single swallow and slammed the glass down onto the bar, suppressing a cough as the dark liquid inside burned his throat on the way down. People cheered and patted his back, most of them more undone than he was. The Fox Hunt was packed with everyone from Gary’s firm, all celebrating Will’s victory and induction into the firm. Will hadn’t felt this accepted in years and it felt good to be drinking out of celebration rather than sorrow or heartache. He downed another shot and winced at the burning feeling in his throat. His head was foggy and his body was tingly, but he felt great.</p><p>He pushed his empty shot glasses aside and rubbed his temples. Someone tapped him on the shoulder and he turned around on his stool. A woman with almond-shaped eyes and long dark hair was smiling at him, a martini in her hand. </p><p>“Congrats, Will,” she told him. “This firm is lucky to have you.”</p><p>“Thanks,” Will replied, slurring the word a little. “I’m happy to be a part of it.”</p><p>The woman smiled again and sipped her drink. Will watched her do so, noticing the critical way she was eyeing him. She finished her drink and sighed, shaking her head.</p><p>“What?” Will asked. </p><p>“Nothing,” she replied. “It’s just hard to believe I’m actually working with you, given all that happened all those years ago.”</p><p>Oh. Will blanched and swallowed thickly. He felt his cheeks grow even warmer as he blushed and ran a hand through his already-mussed hair. </p><p>“I didn’t realize you knew,” he said. </p><p>“A lot of us do,” the woman explained. “Some of us remember reading about or even seeing it on the news. Will Burton, renowned barrister, now accused of murdering his wife.”</p><p>Will gripped the edge of the bar tightly, his knuckles turning white. Just when he thought he’d finally gotten away from all of that. </p><p>“I didn’t kill her,” he said sternly but exasperatedly. “I would never have hurt her.”</p><p>“I know you didn’t,” the woman soothed, taking him by surprise. “I was one of the rare people here who actually believed you were innocent and I still do.”</p><p>Will was shocked. “Thank you. It’s….been awhile since someone’s told me that. Even in Scotland, people who knew me still thought I’d killed her.”</p><p>“People are idiots,” the woman replied. “Don’t ever let them get to you, Will. And if anybody here gives you crap about it, tell me and I’ll take care of it, okay?”</p><p>“Thanks,” Will said. “I’ll keep that in mind, Miss…?”</p><p>“Lisa Coven,” the woman replied. </p><p>“Thank you, Lisa,” Will said. “It’s nice to know that someone else believes me.” He chewed his lip suddenly. “Does anyone else here know?”</p><p>“A few of the more senior members do,” Lisa confirmed. </p><p>“Do you think Roland knows?” Will asked worriedly. </p><p>Lisa raised an eyebrow. “No, I don’t think he does. He’s only been living in England for maybe a few months, longer ever since he and Aiden got married and adopted their son.”</p><p>Will sighed in relief a little too obviously and Lisa smiled knowingly.</p><p>“You really care about his opinion, don’t you?” she asked.</p><p>“Yeah,” Will admitted. “I just….I wanted him to like me from the start, when Gary first paired us up. He seemed so nervous around me at first that I thought he did know about Scotland, but if you’re saying that he doesn’t that’s a huge relief.”</p><p>Lisa traced the rim of her glass with a fingertip. “I think you made him nervous for a different reason.”</p><p>“What?” Will asked. </p><p>Lisa hesitated. “You should ask him. I think I should go.”</p><p>Will nodded and Lisa headed off in a different part of the pub. The celebration continued for a long time. Will drank a few more shots and another few glasses of lager. People cheered him on and kept congratulating him, shaking his hand, mussing his hair, high-fiving him. Will reveled in the attention and praise. It had been so long since he’d felt accomplished in life. As the night started to die down, Will stumbled over to the bar, nearly tripping his own feet as he rested his spinning head on his forearms, which were bare since he’d discarded his jacket long ago.</p><p>“You hold your booze pretty good for a rookie,” a familiar American accent teased.</p><p>Will looked up, blinking to clear his blurry vision. Roland had sat down on a stool beside him, his blue eyes crinkling as he smiled. His salt-and-pepper curls and beards were endearingly ruffled and he still wore his red suit from the courthouse. He didn’t seem to be nearly as drunk as some of the others.</p><p>“You’re not drinkin’?” Will slurred, arching an eyebrow.</p><p>“I drank a little,” Roland answered. “But I try not to go overboard with it anymore. Now if we had met a few months, earlier, you would have seen me extremely drunk.”’</p><p>Will chuckled, resting his head on the bar, staring at Roland. “Cleaned up your Yankee act, eh?”</p><p>Roland laughed, an honest, loud belly laugh. Will smiled at the sound. Roland ran a hand through his curls and his beard, smiling still.</p><p>“Congrats, Will,” he said. “I knew you’d ace this.”</p><p>“All thanks to you,” Will told him. “You’re definitely Gary’s best lawyer.”</p><p>He clumsily patted the older man on the shoulder and grinned. Roland chuckled and patted Will’s hand. The bartender placed two shots of amber liquid in front of them. Will considered them but Roland took one and slid the other toward him.</p><p>“Cheers to you, Will Burton,” Roland said. “You’re gonna do great things here.”</p><p>Will picked up his shot glass and clinked it against Roland’s, then both men downed their shots. Will hissed at the liquid fire and coughed. Roland shook his head and coughed as well, then smiled at the younger man. He had such a nice smile. It crinkled his eyes and almost seemed teasing, mischievous even. He reminded Will of some sort of lothario from a romance novel.</p><p>“Roland,” Will murmured, suddenly feeling a warmth pooling in his stomach and his chest.</p><p>“Hmm?” The American looked up at Will, his blue eyes shining like polished gems.</p><p>Will shifted in his stool, his brown eyes searching Roland’s face before he pressed his lips to Roland’s. The older man stiffened instantly and placed a hand on Will’s chest, but didn’t push him away at first. Will suddenly came to his senses and pulled away. Roland’s eyes were wide and shocked. Will felt his face flush impossibly warmer as he stumbled backward away from him.</p><p>“I-I think I should head home,” Roland said.</p><p>Will nodded, not trusting himself to speak. Roland rushed out of the pub like it was on fire and vanished from view. Will waited a few minutes before leaving as well. He took a cab back to his flat and stumbled through the lonely space, all the way to the bathroom. He could barely hold himself up as he splashed some water onto his face and drank a few glasses of water to help sober himself up.</p><p>“Fuck, what the fuck was I thinking?” Will slurred to himself. “I’m such an idiot! He’s married, you daft fool! What the fuck?”</p><p>Will mumbled to himself as he made his way to his bedroom and fell onto his bed, still fully dressed. He groaned as he buried his head in a pillow. Before he fell asleep though, his one remaining sober brain cell realized something. Roland had kissed him back.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Roland drove home from the Fox Hunt, feeling a mixture of confusion and disgust at himself. Will had kissed him! That wouldn’t have been a problem by itself, considering how drunk the other man had been. But what was worse was that Roland had kissed him back. Only for a second but still. Roland kept trying to make up excuses as to why he’d done it, but none of them were very believable. He couldn’t blame it on the alcohol because he’d only had three drinks. He couldn’t blame it on Will alone because Roland knew that wasn’t fair.</p><p>The older man stopped at a red light and sighed, tapping his fingers against the steering wheel. He knew why he’d kissed Will back. It had been instinctual at first. Will’s resemblance to Aiden no longer bothered Roland as much as before. Truth be told it was actually rather fascinating, how much they looked alike but also how different they were. Will was just as confident as Aiden was, just as calculating and direct. But he was also more perceptive and noticed smaller details that others would have just dismissed. But there was also that hint of sadness in Will’s dark eyes. Roland had gotten a good look at them before the kiss.</p><p>‘Snap out of it,’ Roland thought to himself irritably. ‘It was just a drunken mistake, alright?’</p><p>The light turned green and Roland continued driving. He hoped Will had made it home okay. Roland parked in the driveway and quietly entered the house. It was silent but in a comforting way. He divested himself of his jacket, tie, shoes, and left his keys and wallet on the table. Roland went into the bathroom and splashed some water on his face, hoping to shake off the fog of alcohol and prepare himself for telling Aiden what had happened. It was just a kiss, but still. Aiden deserved to know what had happened.</p><p>‘Hopefully he won’t be too upset with me or Will,’ Roland thought as he climbed the stairs. </p><p>He reached the top of the stairs and made his way toward the bedroom. He walked past Anthony’s nursery and stepped inside for a minute. His baby son was sound asleep in his crib, his breaths soft and quiet. Roland smiled down at him and stroked his son’s hair gently. </p><p>“I love you, little man,” Roland whispered.</p><p>He left the nursery and crept toward the bedroom, where the door was still open just a tad. Aiden insisted they leave it open at night so they could hear Anthony crying in case they didn’t hear him over the monitor. Roland slipped into the bedroom and grinned when he found Aiden sprawled out on his back, sleeping peacefully, the blanket covering his waist and leaving his bare torso on display. He had one arm tucked beneath his head, the other stretched out beside him as he snored softly. Roland smiled as he approached the bed and laid down beside his husband, propping himself up on one elbow as stared at Aiden.</p><p>The younger man curled closer toward Roland’s warmth, mumbling slightly. Roland stroked his fingers through Aiden’s thick, tousled blond hair, then traced the contours of his face with his fingertips. He looked so peaceful and relaxed that Roland was loathed to awaken him. He didn’t get a lot of sleep what with Anthony still teething and besides, Roland didn’t mind it if they went a few days without sex. He loved Aiden for so much more than his body. But he did have a very nice body. </p><p>Roland’s fingertip ghosted across Aiden’s sharp jawline, then down along his neck to his prominent, bitable collar bones. An imprint of Roland’s teeth still showed on the pale flesh. The older man licked his lips as his fingers ventured lower down Aiden’s chest, petting through his soft chest hair, lightly caressing a dusky nipple. Aiden shifted as Roland’s thumb brushed over the nub, a soft groan being coaxed from his lips. Roland bit his lower lip, his hand drifting lower to rest against his husband’s belly. Roland loved Aiden’s stomach, soft with hair but smooth and taut with muscle from his years of running.</p><p>Roland held his hand there, his palm flat against his husband’s stomach, watching it rise and fall with Aiden’s steady breathing. Roland rubbed his husband’s stomach gently and Aiden shifted again, the blanket falling from his waist slightly. Roland smiled but then noticed a flash of lace at Aiden’s hip. The older man curiously pulled the blanket away and groaned, blood rushing to his cock at the sight of Aiden’s sharp hips and cock being hugged by a lacy thong.</p><p>“You’re going to be the death of me, Pretty Boy,” Roland whispered. </p><p>He traced the shape of Aiden’s hip bones, feeling how soft the lacey material was. Aiden mumbled something noncommittal at first, but then he shifted and pressed his cock into Roland’s hand, making him gasp.</p><p>“I always knew you were into somnophilia,” Aiden purred.</p><p>Roland snapped his eyes up to look into his husband’s face. Aiden’s brown eyes were open and sparkling mischievously in the dark, his lips pulled into a smirk. Roland growled and stroked Aiden’s cock through the lace, making Aiden moan and rock his hips into the touch.</p><p>“You were trying to tempt me,” Roland said. “Were you even asleep that whole time?”</p><p>“No,” Aiden answered, his breath hitching as Roland ran his thumb over the head of his cock. “I was just waiting to see how long you’d last before giving in. I put this on as a surprise and a reward for you helping Will win his case.”</p><p>At the mention of Will’s name, Roland froze and sighed. He needed to tell Aiden what had happened at the Fox Hunt. He stopped stroking Aiden, who whined and sat up, looking at Roland questioningly. </p><p>“There’s something you need to know,” Roland told him. “When I was at the Fox Hunt, Will was really drunk and he-”</p><p>Aiden cut him off with a needy whine and straddled Roland’s clothed lap.</p><p>“Can you tell me later?” Aiden pleaded. “I’ve been aching for you all day and I need you to fill me. This thing isn’t as good as your cock.”</p><p>Roland arched his eyebrows. Aiden took one of his hands and guided it to his ass. Roland squeezed the firm flesh and felt the strap of the thong between the cheeks. He pushed the strap aside and felt the smooth, familiar surface of a buttplug buried deep inside Aiden’s hole. All rational thought left Roland as he moaned, his cock fully erect and pressing leaking in his pants. </p><p>“Aiden,” he gasped, pulling the younger man into a messy kiss.</p><p>Aiden’s lips were warm and he tasted like tea. His hands started unbuttoning Roland’s vest and shirt, pulling them off and tossing them to the floor. He pushed Roland flat onto his back, separating their lips as he fumbled with Roland’s belt and zipper. The older man stepped in and helped, kicking his slacks and boxers down his legs and off. His cock slapped up against his belly, red and leaking. </p><p>“Roland,” Aiden moaned. </p><p>He licked and kissed a trail up his husband’s erection, making Roland moan and rock his hips, smearing precome across Aiden’s lips. Roland grabbed the lube out of the nightstand and popped the cap open. Aiden took it from him and poured some onto his hand, looking Roland dead in the eyes as he rubbed his hand together to warm it up before wrapping his fingers around Roland’s cock and stroking him.</p><p>“You’re going to kill me, Pretty Boy,” Roland breathed, balling the sheets in his fists. </p><p>“Come inside me first,” Aiden replied.</p><p>He removed his hand and straddled Roland again. The older man sat up, digging his fingers into Aiden’s hips and he used one hand to remove the plug and push the strap of the thong aside. Aiden sank down to the hilt and moaned loudly, digging his nails into Roland’s shoulders as he started bouncing on his husband’s cock.</p><p>“God, you are so sexy,” Roland growled, kissing Aiden’s chest, biting down on a nipple. “You feel so good, Pretty Boy. So open and wet for me. Did you finger yourself and imagine it was me?”</p><p>“Yes,” Aiden gasped, slamming himself down on Roland’s cock. “I bent over our bed and fingered myself open, but I wanted it to be you. I imagined it was you and nearly came right then. But I can never come without you, Daddy.”</p><p>Roland growled and kissed Aiden sloppily, tangling one hand in his blond hair and tugging on it roughly. Aiden mewled, his hands coming up to cup Roland’s face, stroking his beard as he bounced on his cock and kissed him back desperately. Roland growled and pulled Aiden’s head back, breaking their kiss to kiss and bite the pale, sinewy arch of Aiden’s neck, sucking a mark in the juncture between his neck and shoulder. Aiden cried out in pleasure as he rode Roland like he was made to.</p><p>“I’m gonna come, Roland,” Aiden keened. “Please, let me come, Daddy.”</p><p>“Come for me, Pretty Boy,” Roland growled against Aiden’s ear, nipping the lobe. </p><p>Aiden slammed himself down once more and cried Roland’s name as he orgasmed, strands of white come spurting up between them, catching in his chest hair. Roland moaned Aiden’s name and dug his nails into his husband’s hip, feeling Aiden tighten around him, so slick and hot as he filled the younger man deeply. He drew Aiden into an embrace as the younger man melted against his chest. Roland stroked his trembling back and rested against the headboard, Aiden’s breath puffing against his neck.</p><p>“I needed that,” Aiden said after a minute. He sat back to look Roland in the eyes. “I knew we hadn’t done anything in a couple days and I wanted to make it up to you. It’s just that dealing with Anthony is so stressful sometimes and I-”</p><p>Roland hushed him with a kiss and a caress to his flushed cheek. “You don’t have to apologize, Aiden. I don’t care if we go a few days or whatever without sex. If you’d really been asleep when I got home I would’ve been just as content to lay next to you and let you rest.”</p><p>“You mean that?” Aiden asked.</p><p>“Of course,” Roland replied, kissing Aiden’s cheek.</p><p>They shared a smile and another kiss before Roland carefully eased Aiden off his softening cock and laid down beside him, petting his messy hair. They snuggled against each other, enjoying the afterglow, until they heard Anthony crying over the monitor.</p><p>“I’ll get him,” Roland said to Aiden. </p><p>“Thanks,” Aiden replied with a grateful smile. </p><p>As Roland left the bed and pulled on his boxers and his robe, Aiden lounged on the bed, watching him. </p><p>“Didn’t you want to tell me something?” he asked. “I might’ve distracted you a little,” he added with a smirk.</p><p>Roland lingered in the doorway and furrowed his brow. “I don’t remember. I guess it wasn’t that important.”</p><p>He and Aiden looked at each other, smiled and shrugged as Roland went off to fetch their son.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Will awoke when his alarm clock’s incessant beeping pierced his mind. He grunted and fumbled a hand over to shut it off, knocking a few things aside before he finally found the button. He was sprawled out across his bed, fully dressed and above the covers. His mouth felt dry and his head felt like a bass drum was going off inside his brain. The former barrister dragged himself up to an upright position and dragged his hands across his face with a groan. He could feel dried drool on his chin as he looked at the clock. It was eight in the morning. Will sighed at the thought of going to work and facing Roland again.</p><p>“What were you thinking, you twit?” he asked himself as he left the bed. “You were so worried he’d find out about Scotland but now you’ve fucked things up in a different way!”</p><p>Will stripped off his rumpled clothes and tossed them into the hamper, then took a long, hot shower. He couldn’t explain why he’d kissed Roland. He’d never been interested in men before and was that even what this was? Will shook his head under the spray. He figured that it was just a combination of all the booze he’d had and the fact that he liked Roland as a friend already. But now that friendship was probably ruined. The thought made Will sick to his stomach. </p><p>‘He probably doesn’t want me as his partner anymore,’ he thought worriedly. ‘I won’t blame him if he asks Gary to pair me up with someone else.’</p><p>Will exited the shower and wrapped himself in some towels, then brushed his teeth and dried his hair. As he got dressed in front of the mirror in his bedroom, he remembered that Roland had kissed him back, but only for maybe a minute before Will had pulled away. Did Roland mean to kiss him back or was it just Will’s imagination? The Scotsman sighed as he did up his tie. Roland had a husband and a son. He wouldn’t have kissed Will back. Will finished getting ready and took a couple painkillers before leaving the flat.</p><p>He started to take out his car keys but cursed when he remembered he’d taken a cab the night before. He’d have to go by the Fox Hunt and find his car later. He needed to get to work. He called for another cab and headed to the firm, dreading facing Roland again. Will wasn’t sure how else he’d explain his actions. He twisted the gold ring on his left hand and licked his lips anxiously the whole ride to work. Will entered the firm and felt eyes on him instantly, heard the whispering that had been going on since he’d first got the job.</p><p>“There he is.”</p><p>“What the hell? That’s him?”</p><p>“He looks familiar.”</p><p>Will lowered his head, feeling his face and neck warming as he blushed. He jogged upstairs and reached Roland’s office. The door was shut but Will could hear the older man talking on the other side. </p><p>“Call me if anything changes, alright?” Roland said, sounding kind of anxious. “I’m sure it’s nothing but we can’t be too careful. I’ll call again later today, okay? I love you, Aiden.”</p><p>Will waited a minute before tentatively knocking on the door. </p><p>“Come in,” Roland called.</p><p>Will opened the door and stepped slowly into the room, closing the door behind him. Roland stood at his desk, running a hand through his wild curls. He wore a dark grey suit with a gold tie and looked troubled as he hung up his cellphone and stuck it in his pocket. He traced the edge of one of the photos on his desk, his blue eyes worried.</p><p>“Roland?” Will asked carefully.</p><p>The older man looked up and offered a smile. “Well, look what the cat dragged in. I’m amazed you’re even up this early, considering how trashed you were last night.”</p><p>Will flushed and rubbed the back of his neck. “Yeah, I guess I kind of overdid it last night. And I’m sorry for, you know, kissing you. I don’t know what came over me and I understand if you don’t want to be partnered with me anymore.”</p><p>“What?” Roland asked. “Don’t be crazy, Will. You were drunk. I’m not going to hold that against you.” He sounded genuine but his eyes flashed nervously, almost guilty. </p><p>“So, you’re not mad?” Will asked. </p><p>“No, of course not,” Roland replied. “It was just a kiss, right? Besides, if I had a nickel for every time something like that had happened to me I’d be rich.”</p><p>Will laughed, feeling an immense sense of relief wash over him. He’d been so scared that he’d ruined his and Roland’s friendship as well as their partnership. Roland smiled again and shoved a file across his desk toward Will.</p><p>“Your next case,” Roland explained. “Think you can crack this as fast as you did the other one?”</p><p>“I don’t see why not,” Will replied with a grin as he sat down and took the file. </p><p>Roland sat down as well and picked up his own. Will suddenly read in silence for a few minutes before he looked up.</p><p>“What were you and Aiden talking about?” he asked. “You sounded like you trying to reassure him.”</p><p>Roland sighed and rubbed his jaw. “Our son Anthony has been rather difficult since last night. We thought it was because he’s still teething but Aiden called me earlier and said that he seems kind of lethargic and only drank half his bottle this morning. I told him to call me if anything changes but, truth be told I’m kind of scared.”</p><p>“It could be colic,” Will said, remembering when his own son had the same problem. “That usually passes as the infant gets older, but it could also be because he’s teething.”</p><p>“Yeah, maybe,” Roland said. “I just can’t help but worry.”</p><p>“You’re a new parent, Roland,” Will said. “Of course you’re worried. But things will be okay.”</p><p>Roland offered a grateful grin and they continued to go over Will’s next case. Roland told him that they were expected to work together for another few weeks so Will could still be taught and shown some things, then he would be given a case of his own to work on solo. They worked throughout the morning and into the afternoon, trading notes and asking questions. At one point, however, Will’s stomach growled loudly, and it was then that he realized he hadn’t eaten anything since last night. He’d been in such a rush to get to work that he hadn’t bothered eating at home that morning either.</p><p>“Let’s break for lunch, eh?” Roland asked. “Sounds and looks like you could use some food.”</p><p>Will chuckled and closed the file, tossing it onto the desk. “Good idea. Where are we going?”</p><p>“There’s a nice bar a block away that makes great sandwiches,” Roland said. “Want to head there?”</p><p>“Sure,” Will answered.</p><p>They left the office and headed outside, walking down the crowded street. Will felt more relaxed now that Roland had forgiven him for the kiss. It was nice to know he hadn’t screwed up. As they walked, Roland told him about their son and his adoption, the law firm he worked at in Chicago sometimes.</p><p>“I haven’t flown back there in a long time,” he explained as they crossed the street. “I think they want to give me some time with my son before they start having me fly back. I have plans to maybe take them both there with me sometime.”</p><p>“That sounds nice,” Will said. “My family and I never traveled much. Scotland was our home for a long time.” </p><p>“Do you miss it?” Roland asked.</p><p>Will shrugged. “I don’t know. Sometimes, I guess. It’s where I spent most of my career as a barrister and where a lot of positive stuff happened, but a lot of bad things happened there too.” His heart ached as he remembered his wife and his own son.</p><p>“I know what you mean,” Roland sympathized. “When me and Aiden first got together, I was really into drugs and alcohol and sex. I cleaned up my act but every time I flew back to Chicago I was afraid I’d fall back into my old habits.”</p><p>“Did you ever?” Will asked curiously.</p><p>Roland’s face darkened as they reached the pub and he opened the door. “Only once, several months ago, but it happened here.”</p><p>He held the door open for Will, who stepped inside and decided not to press the issue despite his intrigue. Clearly Roland wasn’t proud of the fact he’d fallen off the wagon once. The pub was crowded and noisy, but they were able to find a table near the back. Will sat down and noticed a man a few tables away watching him intently. He didn’t even look away when Will looked at him. What was his deal? Will looked away from the stranger and focused on Roland and their lunch, which was really nice.</p><p>Roland told Will a few stories about Chicago and Will in turn told him a few stories about his time as a barrister. He felt comfortable around Roland. It had been such a long time since Will had had anybody to talk to and laugh with. They left the pub and started walking back to the firm.</p><p>“Me and Aiden actually met when we were both really drunk,” Roland told him. “I took him back to my hotel room.”</p><p>Will laughed. “Are you serious? You guys met and fell in love because of a one-night stand?”</p><p>“Hey, don’t laugh,” Roland said in mock offense. “It was more like we fell in love after being friends with benefits for a long time.”</p><p>They laughed again and Will shook his head. “Aiden sounds like a great man, Roland.”</p><p>“He is,” Roland agreed. “I know he’s had a bit of a troubled past, but he’s different in a lot of ways now.”</p><p>That’s right, Will remembered. He’d read about Aiden divorcing from Freya Gardner a few weeks ago. </p><p>“Have you met his ex-wife?” Will asked Roland. “Freya Gardner?”</p><p>“I have actually,” Roland answered. “She kind of questioned me about what my intentions with Aiden were. She was afraid I was using him. I was kind of shocked that she still cared about him after all that happened between them. Things are better now though, between all of us. She looks after Anthony when we have our date nights.”</p><p>“Do you have any pictures of him?” Will asked. “I keep hearing his name and now I want to see what he looks like.”</p><p>“Sure, let me just…” Roland patted his pockets and cursed. “I think I left my phone on the table. I’ll be right back.”</p><p>Will nodded and Roland walked back to the pub. The younger man crossed his arms and leaned against the building behind him, watching the afternoon traffic whiz by. Suddenly a voice shouted, “Oi, you! Barrister!”</p><p>Will startled and looked up. The man who’d been staring at him in the pub was now storming over to him, glaring. </p><p>“What?” Will asked.</p><p>“What’re you bloody doing here?” the man snarled. “Why aren’t back in Scotland, sobbing those crocodile tears at your wife’s grave?”</p><p>Will’s blood boiled and he clenched his fists. “Fuck off, man. I don’t even know you.”</p><p>He tried to walk away, but the man grabbed him by the front of his shirt and slammed him against the brick building behind them. Will snarled and struggled, but the man grabbed his throat and squeezed viscously. </p><p>“You don’t deserve what you got, you son of a bitch,” the man growled, his breath hot and suffocating. “You should’ve gone to prison and stayed there till you fuckin’ rotted!”</p><p>He clenched a fist and popped Will straight in the nose. Will yelled out and saw stars from the pain, struggling against the iron-hard grip he was trapped in. The man wound up for another punch and Will whimpered and tensed up.</p><p>“Hey!” Roland suddenly shouted. “Fuck off, asshole! Leave him alone!” </p><p>Will could see him coming out of the corner of his eye. The man smirked dangerously as Roland approached.</p><p>“This doesn’t concern you, Yankee,” the man said. “Move along.”</p><p>“He’s my partner so yes, it does concern me, numbnuts,” Roland snarled. “Let him go and take a fucking hike!”</p><p>The grumbled and tossed Will to the ground then stormed away. Roland glared after him and helped Will to his feet.</p><p>“Thanks,” Will said, feeling a little dizzy. “I owe you one.”</p><p>“Your nose,” Roland said. “You’re bleeding.”</p><p>Will frowned and touched his nose. It felt swollen and he could feel warmth coursing from both nostrils and felt a cut along the bridge of his nose. Roland took a handkerchief from his suit and held Will’s chin gently in his hand as he dabbed at the cut. His grip was firm but gentle. Will winced in pain as Roland dabbed at the wound, then placed the cloth beneath Will’s nose to stem the blood flow.</p><p>“Hold that there for a few minutes and we’ll see if we can get the bleeding to stop,” he instructed. “Let’s go see if the restaurant has a first aid kit or something.”</p><p>Will nodded and let Roland lead him back inside off the street. Roland caught the attention of the nearest staff member, who rushed off into the back and returned with a small first-aid kit. Roland took it and returned to where Will was sitting in the waiting area. </p><p>“This might sting a little,” Roland warned as he dabbed some antiseptic onto a cotton ball.</p><p>Will held still but hissed as the older man dabbed at the cut on his nose, his hand still gripping Will’s chin gently. His hand was warm, his blue eyes deep and focused as he applied some pain relief cream to the small wound using another cotton ball.</p><p>“Thanks,” Will said. “You’re good at this.”</p><p>“I had to clean myself up from fights a few times when I was younger,” Roland explained. </p><p>Will chuckled a little and Roland smiled. He handed Will a Band-Aid and let the younger man place it over the wound. </p><p>“Let’s check to see if the bleeding stopped,” Roland said. “Take the cloth away slowly.”</p><p>Will obeyed and removed the handkerchief from beneath his nose. Roland gently urged him to tilt his head back and leaned in closer to examine it. Will fought down the blush he could feel rising in his cheeks.</p><p>“I think you’re good,” Roland announced. “Looks like it’s just bruised.”</p><p>“Thank God,” Will muttered. “Thanks for the help.”</p><p>“Don’t mention it,” Roland replied. “Who was that guy? What did he want with you?”</p><p>“I don’t know who he was, but he’s one of the many people who are apparently still sore about what happened in Scotland,” Will muttered. </p><p>“What did happen in Scotland?” Roland asked. “I keep hearing about some scandal you were in.”</p><p>Will sighed. “Remember how I told you that my wife passed away?”</p><p>Roland nodded. Will twisted his ring and continued. </p><p>“She didn’t die from a disease or anything like that. She was murdered.”</p><p>He looked at the ground for several seconds before slowly looking back up into Roland’s face. His eyes were wide and his mouth hung open in shock.</p><p>“I’m-I’m so sorry, Will,” Roland said. “Who killed her?”</p><p>“I don’t know,” Will answered. “Nobody does.”</p><p>He ran a hand through his hair and stared at the floor. Roland sat down next to him and gripped his shoulder gently.</p><p>“I know how bad that hurts,” he said. “Someone I loved was murdered too.”</p><p>Will looked up in surprise. “Who?”</p><p>“My mom,” Roland answered, so softly Will almost didn’t hear him. “My old man killed her when I was sixteen.”</p><p>Will’s jaw dropped. Both men sat in silence for several minutes, until Roland’s phone started ringing. He answered.</p><p>“Hey, Aiden,” he said. “I’m meant to call you earlier I just-What? What happened?” His voice turned panicked. “O-okay, I’m on my way home.”</p><p>“What’s going on?” Will asked. </p><p>“Aiden says that Anthony’s got a low-grade fever,” Roland explained quickly. “I need to get home. I’ll see you later, Will. Just put an ice pack on your nose to help the swelling.”</p><p>Will nodded and Roland rushed out of the pub. Will rubbed his nose gently and realized he was still holding Roland’s handkerchief. It was stained crimson by his blood but felt soft against Will’s fingers as he stuck it in his pocket and left the pub himself.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Roland held Anthony close to his chest, watching him sleep while Aiden hovered over his shoulder. The infant’s breathing was sort of raspy but even and he seemed peaceful. Roland stroked his son’s face with the tip of his finger.</p><p>“He seems fine now,” he whispered, glancing at Aiden. “How was he before I came home?”</p><p>“He was crying and nothing I did seemed to soothe him,” Aiden answered. “He only drank half his bottle and just seemed to be really uncomfortable. I took his temperature and it was 99.8. I gave him some liquid ibuprofen before you got home and he’s been asleep since then.”</p><p>Roland nodded and looked back down at their son. Anthony shifted in his arms, making soft noises as one of his little hands gripped Roland’s tie. The older man smiled a little and kissed the infant’s head gently. </p><p>“Maybe I just panicked a little,” Aiden murmured. “I’m sorry that I pulled you away from work.”</p><p>“It’s okay,” Roland told him. “I was worried too.”</p><p>Aiden sighed and ran both hands through his blond hair. He looked tired and drained and frustrated. Roland adjusted Anthony in his arms and stroked Aiden’s cheekbone gently.</p><p>“Don’t feel bad, baby,” he said. “I’m glad you called me. Tell you what. I’ll stay here the rest of the day and give you a break. Go for a run or take a nap. Let me handle Anthony for a while.”</p><p>“Are you sure?” Aiden asked, raising an eyebrow. “Aren’t you still training the new guy?”</p><p>“Gary let him go home too,” Roland explained. “I’ll tell you more later.”</p><p>Aiden nodded and kissed Roland on the lips, then headed upstairs. Roland sat down on the sofa with Anthony, cooing at him softly when he twitched in his sleep. He was grateful that Aiden had called him. Roland had been concerned enough as it was because of how irritable and fussy their son had been the night before. It had taken them both nearly two hours to finally settle him down and put him to bed. Even then though Anthony woke up to cry, his teething process still not complete. Roland leaned back against the couch, noticing a couple spots of crimson on his grey suit. Will’s blood.</p><p>Roland stared at the spots and fought down a hot surge of anger. He should’ve that asshole’s teeth out for attacking Will like that. What was the point of that? Roland remembered the look of sadness and vulnerability in those dark eyes as he helped clean the blood from Will’s nose, the tugging sensation in his gut he’d felt when he found out that he and Will had something in common. They’d both lost loved ones to murder. That explained that sad, haunted look that was always in Will’s eyes, especially considering the fact that he’d said nobody knew who killed her.</p><p>‘How would you live with that?’ Roland thought to himself. ‘How can you go through life with that kind of burden on your shoulders, weighing you down? No wonder Will seems so sad.’</p><p>Roland shook his head and sighed. Anthony suddenly stirred in his arms and made a soft sound, like a whine. His blue eyes were open but seemed unfocused. It was like he was looking through Roland rather than at him. </p><p>“Hey, buddy,” Roland greeted softly as Anthony began to cry. “Easy, now, Daddy’s here, little man.” He rested his son’s head on his shoulder and rubbed his back gently. “Daddy’s gotcha.”</p><p>The infant continued to cry and Roland noticed it sounded a little different. It was like Anthony was having trouble crying but continued to do so. Roland did what he could to soothe his son, starting with letting him suck on a chilled teething toy to relieve the pain. He smiled as he watched Anthony mouth the toy, gurgling softly, at ease for the time being. Aiden slept upstairs for two hours and came back down a bit later, when Anthony had resumed crying again.</p><p>“His fever’s back,” Roland reported. “It’s still low-grade though.”</p><p>“That’s good,” Aiden said. “Let’s give him some more medicine so it doesn’t get any higher.”</p><p>Roland nodded in agreement and let Aiden take over to change out of his suit, making sure to spray the bloodstains on his shirt. He hoped Will was okay. After giving Anthony some more liquid ibuprofen, he slept again and Aiden put him in his crib, then joined Roland downstairs again, sighing as he ran his fingers through his hair.</p><p>“I hope this is nothing serious,” he said. </p><p>“As long as we monitor him carefully, he’ll be okay,” Roland told his husband, trying to soothe Aiden and hide how scared he was. </p><p>“The blood on your suit,” Aiden said. “Who’s was it?”</p><p>“Will’s,” Roland answered. “We went to lunch and this guy walked up to Will, started yelling at him and pinned to the wall, then punched him right the nose. I told him to fuck off and he left. Will’s nose was bleeding but I don’t think it was broken.”</p><p>“Ouch,” Aiden said. “Why’d that bloke attack him?”</p><p>“I’m not really sure,” Roland admitted. “Will told me that he was probably mad about what happened in that scandal of his in Scotland.”</p><p>“Has he actually told you what that scandal was?” Aiden questioned. </p><p>“No,” Roland admitted. “At least, not all of it. He did tell me that part of it had something to do with his wife. She was murdered but nobody knows who killed her.” </p><p>Aiden’s eyes softened and he stroked Roland’s knuckles gently. “Sounds like you boys have something in common. No wonder you like him so much. It was nice of you to clean him up too.”</p><p>“I admit that part of me liked him at first because he reminds me of you,” Roland said. “You’re both smart, confident, determined. Handsome as hell.”</p><p>Aiden chuckled. “Have a bit of a crush on him, do you?”</p><p>His voice was teasing but his eyes glinted with a little heat. Roland knew how jealous Aiden could be sometimes. He calmed his husband with a caress to his cheek.</p><p>“He may remind me of you, Pretty Boy, but he isn’t you,” Roland said. “Don’t worry. He’s just a friend to me.”</p><p>Aiden relaxed and smiled, leaning into the touch with his eyes closed. Roland knew he was telling the truth in that aspect. At least somewhat. He did like Will. He was a good man, a good friend. But at the same time, Roland felt something else toward him. He felt a tugging sensation in his stomach whenever Will was around, something he’d only experienced with Aiden when they’d first met. Why was he feeling it around Will? Roland didn’t have time to ponder that before Anthony began to cry again. </p><p>“My turn,” Aiden said, standing up from the couch and heading upstairs.</p><p>The rest of the day, Roland and Aiden took turns handling Anthony, doing everything they could to soothe him. His fever returned but never rose above 99.8 degrees. He seemed lethargic as well, not really focusing on his parents when they held him or spoke to him. His blue eyes seemed to look right through them. He wasn’t feeding well either, only drinking half his bottle and then spitting up the rest of it a few minutes later. </p><p>“This is getting really scary,” Roland said, watching Aiden rock their son. “Maybe we should call the doctor.”</p><p>“Maybe you’re right,” Aiden conceded. “I keep thinking that this is just him teething but that’s not supposed to cause fevers or poor feeding.”</p><p>Roland nodded in agreement and called a doctor, who told them to carefully monitor Anthony and bring him in immediately if his fever grew higher or he started showing symptoms of dehydration. Both men nodded and Roland hung up. It proved to be a long night. They continued taking turns getting Anthony out of his crib, calming and cuddling him until he settled, which wasn’t always for very long. The longest they got was maybe an hour before the infant would begin crying again. It frustrated Roland beyond belief that his son was in such distress and he couldn’t understand why or how to fix it. Finally though, at about two in the morning, Anthony seemed to settle down completely. Aiden returned to the bedroom and all but collapsed onto the bed.</p><p>“I’ll get him if he wakes up again,” Roland said, rubbing Aiden’s bare back “Get some sleep.”</p><p>“Thanks,” Aiden replied, eyes already falling shut.</p><p>Roland kissed his forehead and laid awake for a few minutes, but his eyes were heavy and before he knew it, he was asleep as well. </p><p>“Roland, love, wake up,” Aiden said urgently.</p><p>Roland grunted and opened his eyes slowly, Aiden was sitting up in bed, head tilted to one side like a dog. Roland rubbed his eyes and propped himself on his elbow, stroking his husband’s back.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” he asked through a yawn.</p><p>“Something’s not right,” Aiden murmured. “It’s too quiet.”</p><p>He left the bed and walked out of the room. Roland sat up and rubbed his eyes again, noticing that it was now four in the morning. He’d only been asleep for an hour.</p><p>“Roland?” Aiden called from the nursery. He sounded scared.</p><p>The older man furrowed his brow and left the bed, still fully dressed. He stepped into Anthony’s nursery and found Aiden standing by the crib, looking down at their son. Roland came and stood beside him, looking down at Anthony’s sleeping form. He seemed at ease for once.</p><p>“What’s the problem?” Roland whispered. “He seems fine.”</p><p>“Listen,” Aiden whispered back.</p><p>Roland did and realized how quiet Anthony’s breathing was. He could barely hear it in fact. Aiden switched on the small lamp on the changing table, filling the room with soft light. Roland looked down at Anthony and felt his heart stop for a split second. Anthony’s pale skin had a faint bluish tinge to it. His breathing was very faint and thready, his chest barely moving. Aiden and Roland looked at each other for a split second before their fatigue vanished and was replaced by adrenaline.</p><p>Aiden ran out of the room, throwing on a hoodie as he grabbed his car keys off the table. Roland wrapped Anthony in a blanket and headed downstairs and outside where Aiden was waiting with the car. He got into the passenger seat and Aiden drove like mad to the hospital. Roland held Anthony close to his chest, whispering to him and trying to get him to react.</p><p>“Come on, little man, please,” Roland begged softly. </p><p>They reached the hospital and Aiden slammed on the breaks, tires screeching against the pavement outside the emergency entrance. Both men rushed inside and a nurse saw them, their hastily dressed appearances.</p><p>“Can I help you gentlemen?” she asked.</p><p>“It’s our son,” Roland explained, breathing heavily. “He’s turning blue and hardly breathing. We need help!”</p><p>The nurse waved over another one and a man in white coat. Roland reluctantly handed Anthony to them. </p><p>“His skin is cyanotic and his breathing weak,” the doctor said, placing his stethoscope on Anthony’s chest. “Heartbeat is slow and he’s got a slight murmur. Let’s take him back.”</p><p>They started to take Anthony down a halfway. Roland and Aiden tried to follow them but were stopped by another nurse.</p><p>“What’s wrong with our son?” Aiden demanded.</p><p>“The waiting room is this way, gentlemen,” the nurse said. “We need to let the doctor examine your son.”</p><p>She led them to a waiting area, urging them to sit down, But Roland and Aiden remained standing, pacing around the room anxiously. After about twenty five minutes, the doors opened and a familiar doctor entered the room and approached them.</p><p>“Dr. Chase?” Aiden asked. </p><p>“Aiden, Roland,” Dr. Chase replied. “I didn’t know you had a son now. Congratulations.”</p><p>“Thanks,” Roland said. “What’s wrong with Anthony?”</p><p>Dr. Chase sighed. “Have a seat.”</p><p>Aiden and Roland exchanged a worried look but complied. Dr. Chase sat down across from them and took a deep breath.</p><p>“Anthony has an ear infection that explains his fever,” he explained. “But he also had cyanosis and a heart murmur.”</p><p>“What does that mean?” Roland asked. </p><p>Dr. Chase sighed. “Anthony has a congenital heart defect. I don’t know why it wasn’t spotted when he was first born but it’s a good thing we found it now.”</p><p>“What’s wrong with his heart?” Aiden asked, squeezing Roland’s hand tightly. </p><p>“He has something called an atrial septal defect,” Dr. Chase explained. “Most times holes like that close on their own, but in Anthony’s case, his was small enough that it went unnoticed when he was first born. That allowed it to grow and now it’s beginning to cause problems.”</p><p>“So what happens now?” Roland asked.</p><p>“I’m afraid your son needs urgent heart surgery,” Dr. Chase answered.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Roland was late. Will showed up at the firm bright and early the next morning. His face still ached from the punch he’d received the day before. He’d looked in the mirror at his flat and grimaced at the sight of his nose, discoloured but not as swollen as it had been. The cut over the bridge of his nose had scabbed over but he covered it with a Band-Aid just in case. Now people at the firm were staring at him more than ever. Will sighed and knew he would just have to accept the fact that he would always be stared at no matter where he went. At least Roland wasn’t put off by him.</p><p>Will smiled as he thought of the older man. He thought about how Roland had patched him up after the fight, cleaning up the cut and giving Will his own handkerchief to stem his bloody nose. His hand had been so gentle and warm when he’d held Will’s chin to dab away the blood. His blue eyes so focused and calm. Will blushed, remembering the way his eyes had lingered on the older man’s lips. He wanted to kiss Roland again. Badly. He wasn’t sure why. He’d never wanted a man that way before. But Roland was stirring something up in Will. Something that had been cold and dormant for a long time. </p><p>Will pushed those feelings aside though as he knocked on Roland’s office door. There was no answer.</p><p>“Roland?” Will asked. “Are you in there?”</p><p>When the silence continued, Will opened the door and entered the office. It was neat but empty. Will closed the door and looked around the room. Bookshelves on either side of the door held history books and as well books about the judicial system in the UK and the rest of Europe. Roland’s desk was made of dark wood, his name engraved on a little nameplate that sat beside his computer and several framed photos. Curiously, Will picked one up and examined it. The photo showed Roland holding an infant swaddled in a blanket. The older man’s expression was warm and tender, his eyes almost glowing as he stared down at the baby.</p><p>‘That must be his son,’ Will thought with a smile. </p><p>He put that picture down and started to pick up another one when suddenly, the door opened. Will whipped around just in time to see Roland enter the room. He was dressed in a sharp suit as per usual, but his curls were mussed and his beard was disheveled. As he closed the door, he looked up at Will. His eyes were bloodshot and rimmed by dark circles, as though he hadn’t slept.</p><p>“Roland, hey,” Will said. “You look terrible.”</p><p>“Thanks, Will,” Roland replied with a snort. “I wasn’t aware of that.”</p><p>He moved past Will and sat down heavily behind his desk. Will sat down across from him, watching uncertainly. Roland held his head in his hand, rubbing his temples. Will swallowed and adjusted his tie.</p><p>“Is everything okay, Roland?” he asked. “You look tired.”</p><p>“I am,” Roland admitted. “But I’ll be fine. Where were we in your next case?”</p><p>He was clearly trying to hide something. Will unloaded the files he’d brought onto the desk and they started working, but Roland seemed to be in a whole other world. He propped his chin up on his hand and stared listlessly into space or down at the files in front of him. A few times, Will had to snap his fingers to get Roland’s attention. But his attention was clearly elsewhere. At one point, when they had only been working for about forty-five minutes, Roland’s eyes drifted to the picture of him holding his son. Will saw Roland’s eyes flash momentarily with emotion.</p><p>“I’ll be right back, Will,” Roland said quickly.</p><p>He left the room and vanished from view before Will could say anything. He waited a few minutes before leaving the office to go look for the older man. He wasn’t in the restroom or any of the boardrooms. Will scratched his head and went outside to check the parking lot. Roland’s car was still there but he wasn’t in it. Will ran a hand through his hair and sighed. He started to head back inside when he heard crying coming from nearby. Will turned a corner and found Roland on a bench, holding his head in his hands. </p><p>“Roland?” Will asked carefully, slowly approaching the bench. “What’s wrong?”</p><p>The older man jumped and stopped crying, quickly wiping his eyes and nose and looking away from Will. The younger man sat down beside Roland and watched him. Roland brushed away a few lingering tears before facing Will again.</p><p>“Hey, Will,” he said, forcing a casual tone into his voice. “Sorry about rushing out like that. I just had something in my eye.”</p><p>“Both eyes?” Will arched an eyebrow. “Roland, come on. We’re friends. You can tell me what’s going on.”</p><p>Roland exhaled shakily and ran a hand through his messy curls. “Remember yesterday when I had to leave because Aiden said our son had a fever?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Will answered. “Is your son okay?”</p><p>“No,” Roland replied. “His breathing became really weak and he….was blue. Aiden and I rushed him to the hospital and found out that he has a heart defect. He needs surgery to repair a hole in his heart.”</p><p>Oh, my God,” Will exclaimed. “Roland, I’m-I’m so sorry.”</p><p>The older man nodded and held back a sob. Will shifted closer to him.</p><p>“Why are you here, then?” he asked. “Shouldn’t you be at the hospital?”</p><p>“Aiden’s there,” Roland explained. “We were there all night and most of this morning. Freya is with him now. I wanted to stay but I need to work, focus on something else. If I don’t, I’m afraid I could fall back into my old habits. And I need to be strong for Aiden. He’s stressed enough as it is, so I’ve been doing my best to remain strong. But...it’s hard.”</p><p>“I know,” Will said. “But it’ll be okay.” He paused for a second. “And you don’t have to worry about being strong around me.”</p><p>“Really?” Roland asked.</p><p>“Yeah, of course,” Will replied with a smile. “We’re friends, right? Partners, even. We’re supposed to be there for each other.”</p><p>Roland managed a slight grin and a chuckle. “Thanks, Will. You’re a good man.”</p><p>He sniffled and stood up from the bench. Will followed suit and touched Roland’s arm gently. Their eyes met and locked for a minute too long. Roland’s eyes were so blue, like a calm ocean, so unguarded and full of vulnerability. Will felt a warmth stirring up in his chest like the embers of a fire. Roland hugged him tightly, almost clinging to him. Will reciprocated, arms wrapping around the older man’s waist. He was so warm and solid, his scent igniting something in Will’s soul, like a spark. When they pulled back, Will felt a tugging sensation in his stomach, his heart. Before he knew what was happening, Roland was leaning in and pressing their lips together.</p><p>Will stiffened even as his heart started racing and warmth rushed through like a shockwave. Roland’s lips were soft and warm, the coarse hair of his beard brushing against Will’s face. The younger man closed his eyes and melted into the kiss, before furrowing his brow and pulling away reluctantly. </p><p>“Will, I-I’m sorry,” Roland stuttered. “I-I don’t know what came over me.”</p><p>“You were feeling vulnerable,” Will clinically explained, ignoring the itching of his lips, the urge to kiss Roland again. “You needed support and I happen to be here. It was nothing, right?”</p><p>“Right,” Roland agreed, almost sounding hesitant.</p><p>He quickly went back inside and Will sighed, putting his back against a nearby tree. He knew what these feelings were. He was falling in love with Roland. And if that kiss was anything to go by, Roland was starting to fall for him too.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Roland showed up at the hospital later that evening and found Aiden standing outside the NICU. wearing the same jeans, hoodie, and running shoes he’d had on for the past twenty-four hours. He was biting the nails of his right hand as he watched Anthony from the other side of the window. Their son was inside a glass incubator, hooked up to an IV, sound asleep. Roland felt his heart clench at the sight, the ability of not being able to touch or hold his son almost painful. He walked up behind Aiden and touched the small of his back.</p><p>“Hey,” Aiden said, turning around, his face melting into a smile. “There you are.”</p><p>“Of course I’m here,” Roland replied. He stroked Aiden’s cheek gently, feeling the faint rasp of stubble beneath his fingertips. “Did anything happen that I should know about?”</p><p>“No,” Aiden answered. “Dr. Chase said Anthony’s due for surgery later tonight and said that it could take a while. A couple hours at least. He told me that we should both try and go home, get some rest, but...I don’t think I can leave.”</p><p>“Then neither will I,” Roland said. “We’ll stay here until Anthony can come home. Besides, it’s not the first time either of us have spent nights in a hospital, right?”</p><p>Aiden managed a smile and leaned forward for a kiss. Roland nearly recoiled but caught himself and kissed his husband back. Aiden’s lips were a little dry but still warm, a stark contrast to Will’s lips, which had been soft and smooth, tasting like hints of coffee and breath mints. Roland cringed and shook his head, trying to push Will out of his mind. He couldn’t believe he had kissed the younger lawyer again, this time without alcohol. Roland wanted to blame it on something, but there wasn’t anything to blame it on except himself. He’d somehow fallen in love with Will, despite being married to Aiden. How did that even happen? Was it even possible to be in love with two people at once?</p><p>Roland watched Anthony while Aiden went to the restroom. He wasn’t sure when he’d developed feelings for Will, but they’d happened in similar phases like when he’d first fallen for Aiden. Roland was willing to admit that he’d felt attracted to Will due to his resemblance to Aiden, but now it was more than that. Will had an enticing personality. He was smart and confident, kind but fair. He and Roland had something in common, having both lost loved ones to murder. Now Will had gotten under Roland’s skin. The older man felt a tugging sensation in his stomach each time he was around the younger man, his heart thumping like mad whenever he made Will smile or laugh. </p><p>‘I shouldn’t love him,’ Roland thought, staring at Anthony through the glass with his arms crossed. </p><p>He’d never been very good at denying himself. He still loved Aiden more than anything, but Will was….Will. He knew that the younger man loved him back, probably had for a long time. Maybe Will had tried to deny himself because Roland was married. But they’d already kissed twice. And Roland wanted more. So much more. He blushed with shame and sighed, massaging his temples.</p><p>“Hey, are you okay?” Aiden asked, coming up behind Roland and jolting him out of his thoughts.</p><p>“I’m fine, Pretty Boy,” Roland replied. “It’s just been a long day.”</p><p>Aiden nodded in agreement and stroked his fingers through Roland’s beard. The older man leaned into the touch. Any thoughts he’d had about telling Aiden about Will were out the window and would stay that way until things with Anthony had smoothed out. Aiden had enough to deal with and didn’t need the fact that his husband was falling in love with another man who looked like him to add to the stress he was already feeling. Roland kissed Aiden’s palm and smiled at him. Aiden smiled back, his brown eyes tired but warm. A few minutes later, Dr. Chase and a nurse came to the NICU to take Anthony to surgery.</p><p>“Can we touch him before you take him back?” Aiden asked hopefully while Roland stood next to him, rubbing a hand up and down his arm.</p><p>“Of course,” Dr. Chase answered.</p><p>Aiden reached into the incubator and touched Anthony’s tiny wrist with his fingertip. </p><p>“I love you, Anthony,” he whispered. “So much.”</p><p>Roland did the same and swallowed before he spoke. “Daddy loves you, Little Man. It’s gonna be okay. We love you.”</p><p>“We’re gonna take good care of your son,” Dr. Chase promised. </p><p>Roland and Aiden nodded. Dr. Chase and the nurse disappeared with Anthony’s through a set of double doors. Aiden suddenly made a sound like a sob and a whimper and Roland pulled him into a hug, stroking his hair while Aiden’s tears soaked his neck. The older man fought down tears of his own and guided them to sit down in some nearby chairs, rubbing his husband’s back in slow circles. Aiden eventually settled down and pulled away, wiping at his eyes. </p><p>“I was hoping we’d put our days of being in a hospital behind us,” he said dryly. “The waiting is always the worst part.”</p><p>“Yeah, it is,” Roland agreed. “But at least we’re together, right? And Dr. Chase is a great doctor. He looked after you when you were shot. He’ll look after Anthony just as well.”</p><p>Aiden offered Roland a grateful smile that the older man returned, along with a kiss. The waiting began and it was even more agonizing than anything the two men had been through before. The sun set and night fell, along with a veil of an almost tranquil feeling around the hospital. Roland and Aiden alternated between sitting down or pacing the length of the room, glancing at the large clock on the wall every few minutes. At one point, however, around two in the morning, Aiden yawned and Roland noticed how tired his husband looked, the shadows beneath his red-rimmed eyes. He reached over and rubbed Aiden’s shoulder.</p><p>“You should get some sleep,” Roland said. “I’ll wake you if anything happens.”</p><p>“Promise?” Aiden asked.</p><p>“Promise.”</p><p>Aiden kissed Roland on the lips and then stretched out across some chairs he’d pushed together, resting his head on Roland’s thigh. He closed his eyes as Roland stroked his tousled blond hair and fell asleep quickly, his breaths soft and even, warm through the fabric of Roland’s pants. Roland smiled at his sleeping husband and lost himself in the sensation of soft hair gliding through his fingers, Aiden’s soft snores a soothing song to his anxious mind. At one point, when Roland had just been dozing off, his cellphone started to ring in his pocket. He quickly grabbed it and checked the screen. It was Maia, requesting a video call. It had been a while since Roland had spoken with her. </p><p>Roland glanced down at Aiden, still sound asleep, using his thigh as a pillow. Roland wanted to answer but didn’t want to disturb his husband, so he decided to take it outside. He carefully eased Aiden’s head off his thigh and stood up, then, placed a nearby throw pillow beneath his husband’s head, then removed his suit jacket and draped it over Aiden. The younger man made a few noncommittal noises but didn’t wake up. Roland stroked his hair a couple times before he left the waiting area and went outside the hospital, where the night air was cool and quiet.</p><p>Roland took a deep breath before holding up his phone and accepting Maia’s call. Her face appeared on screen and the background made Roland think she was at work. </p><p>“Hey, Roland,” she said. “How are things going with Anthony?”</p><p>“He’s still in surgery,” Roland replied. “I’m not sure how much longer it’ll be. All this waiting drives me nuts.”</p><p>“I know,” Maia said sympathetically. “But it’ll be okay. How’s Aiden holding up?”</p><p>“He’s asleep right now,” Roland answered. “He’s been under so much stress lately even before this happened. I’m hoping that once this and Anthony’s teething is over, things will start to calm down a little.”</p><p>He sighed and rubbed his other hand across his face, resting his back against the wall behind him. Maia watched him closely.</p><p>“Are you okay?” she asked. “You look upset about something.”</p><p>Roland licked his lips, debating on whether to tell her about Will. He trusted Maia, would even go so far as to call her a friend after everything they’d been through. He needed to tell someone about Will.</p><p>“Do you think it’s possible to be in love with two people at once?” he asked finally after a few minutes.</p><p>Maia’s eyes widened a little at that. She fiddled with a pen and leaned back in her chair a little. Roland anxiously ran a hand through his hair. After several minutes, Maia spoke again.</p><p>“I think being in love with more than one person is possible,” she said. “I’ve known people who’ve fallen in and out of love a lot, or people who love someone else but end up with a different person for whatever reason but still love both even if they can’t be with the first person. I’ve even met people in open relationships or polyamorous relationships.” She arched her brow at Roland. “Why are you asking? You’re not in love with someone else, are you?”</p><p>There was no point in denying it. “Yes,” Roland answered. </p><p>“Who?” Maia asked, sounding curious.</p><p>“This new guy at the firm I work at here,” Roland explained. “His name is Will Burton and he transferred here a couple weeks ago. He used to be a barrister in Scotland before some scandal ruined him. Gary assigned him to me as my partner for his first couple of cases.” He bit his lip before continuing. “I think part of the reason why I like him is because he looks like Aiden. Like really looks like him.”</p><p>“Do you have a picture?” Maia asked.</p><p>Roland sent her the only one he had, a photo of Will after his welcome party. Maia’s eyes widened even more when she saw it.</p><p>“Wow, that’s crazy,” she said. “Are you sure they’re not related somehow?”</p><p>“No,” Roland answered firmly. “I know they’re not. But it’s more than his resemblance to Aiden now. He’s smart and confident and kind, but he’s also so alone and kind of an outcast here. A lot of people still look down on him because of that scandal. We’ve bonded a lot over the last few weeks and we-” He stopped suddenly.</p><p>“What?” Maia said. </p><p>“We’ve already kissed twice,” Roland confessed. “Once when Will was drunk but again today. He was comforting me because I was upset about Anthony being here. I-I don’t know what to do. I love Aiden so much and I don’t understand how I can be in love with Will too, especially since I know he loves me back. What should I do, Rindell?”</p><p>Maia sighed deeply. “I’m not sure, Blum. I believe you when you say that you still love Aiden, but it sounds like you’ve fallen hard for Will too. Does Aiden even know about Will?”</p><p>“No,’ Roland admitted. “I was going to tell him about the first kiss but with everything that’s been going on it just hasn’t seemed like the right time.”</p><p>“I think maybe you should talk to Aiden, once things have smoothed over with your son,” Maia advised. “And you should speak with Will more. If you guys love each other, maybe there is some way for you guys to be together without someone getting hurt.”</p><p>“Maybe,” Roland mused, unsure. “Thanks, Maia. I’ll speak to you again soon.”</p><p>“Alright,” Maia replied. “Good luck with everything, Roland.”</p><p>She ended the call and Roland sighed. He knew that his love for Will was as genuine as his love for Aiden. What if there was some way that they could be together? Roland shook his head. He needed to get his priorities in order. His love life could wait once his son was healthy again. Roland went back inside and found Aiden just stirring to life.</p><p>“Hey,” he mumbled groggily as Roland came over. “Where’d you go?”</p><p>“I was talking to Maia,” Roland explained. “She just wanted to know how things were going with Anthony.”</p><p>Aiden nodded and rubbed his eyes. The doors at the end of the hall opened and Dr. Chase entered the waiting area. Aiden quickly stood up and took Roland’s hand in his, squeezing tightly.</p><p>“We’ve repaired the hole in Anthony’s heart,” Dr. Chase announced. “We’ll keep him here another day or two to monitor him, but the prognosis is excellent. He’s gonna be just fine.”</p><p>“Thank you, Doctor,” Roland said, one weight being lifted off his shoulders. </p><p>“Thank you so much,” Aiden added. “We owe you a lot.”</p><p>“Not at all,” Dr. Chase said.</p><p>They all shook hands and Dr. Chase left. Aiden sighed and hugged Roland fiercely. Roland sighed in relief, feeling like at least one worry had been lifted from him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter might be long and will also be split into three different points of view at different intervals.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few days later, Aiden had Freya over for tea. Anthony was finally out of the hospital and was doing so much better. He smiled as he watched Freya coo over him.’</p><p>“I’m glad he’s okay,” she said. “I was so concerned when you first told Noah and I that he was in the hospital.”</p><p>“I know you were,” Aiden replied. “Thank you for sitting in the hospital with me when Roland wasn’t there.”</p><p>“You’re welcome,” Freya said. Anthony began to nod off in her arms and she smiled. “I think someone’s tired.”</p><p>“You can have a seat in the kitchen while I put him upstairs,” Aiden told her.</p><p>Freya nodded and handed Anthony back to Aiden. He cooed softly at his son and held him gently as he went upstairs. Aiden reached the nursery and stood over the crib, holding Anthony close against his chest, watching as the infant fell asleep in his embrace. He wore only a diaper and had a single loose piece of gauze on his chest, hiding the healing incision from his heart surgery. Aiden kissed his son’s head and carefully set him down in the crib.</p><p>“I love you, Anthony,” Aiden whispered. </p><p>He lingered in the nursery for a few more minutes, relishing in the fact that his son was back home and healthy again. Aiden smiled to himself and went back downstairs to Freya, who was waiting in the kitchen.</p><p>“Where’s Noah, by the way?” Aiden asked as he seated himself. </p><p>“He wanted to be here but he had football practice after school,” Freya replied. “He told me to tell you that he said hello and to hug Anthony for him.”</p><p>Aiden smiled as he poured them both some tea. They spent the time catching up. Freya told him about a recent meeting she’d had with the Prime Minister in New Zealand and Aiden told her about Anthony’s surgery, some of the details he had been able to explain through texting or over the phone.</p><p>“Dr. Chase told us that the incision should heal and leave a scar that could fade as he gets older,” he said. “And he said that Anthony will need regular heart exams until he’s a little older, to make sure he doesn’t have any other problems.”</p><p>“That’s good to hear,” Freya replied. “How’s Roland been doing? I’m surprised he’s not here.”</p><p>“He wanted to be but he’s been helping a new lawyer with his next case,” Aiden explained, taking their dishes to the sink. “He’s actually become good friends with the new guy too.”</p><p>“New lawyer, huh?” Freya asked. “What’s Roland said about him?”</p><p>“That he’s smart and confident, but was kind of awkward when they first met,” Aiden replied. “But the guy finished his first case in one day and used to be a barrister in Scotland, I think.”</p><p>Freya frowned slightly. “Did Roland say what his name is?”</p><p>“Will Burton,” Aiden answered. </p><p>Freya choked on her tea. “What? Will Burton? Really?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Aiden answered, confused by her reaction. “What’s wrong?”</p><p>“Don’t you remember my sister, Maggie?” Freya asked. “She was a barrister too and lived in his shadow. His career was ruined when he murdered his wife and a former client of his own!”</p><p>Aiden froze and stared at her. “What? He...murdered his wife? And a client of his?”</p><p>“Yes,” Freya answered. </p><p>“But if he did, why isn’t he in jail?” Aiden asked. </p><p>“The jury gave him the verdict of not proven and he was released,” Freya replied. “Maggie told me that she thinks he committed the perfect crime. But even though he was never convicted, his career was effectively destroyed.”</p><p>Aiden couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “Roland told me that Will was involved in a scandal and that his wife had been killed, but he wasn’t specific about the details.”</p><p>“Will probably never told him more than that,” Freya mused. She stood up and grabbed her coat off the back of her chair. “You should call Roland and tell him, warn him about Will. Who knows what kind of plans he has now.”</p><p>She left to go pick up Noah and Aiden stood in the kitchen, frozen. Roland spoke fondly of Will a lot, had called him a friend, but there was something else in his voice too. A fondness, a reverence that was usually reserved for Aiden. The Englishman bit his lip and pulled out his cellphone, calling his husband and praying that he would pick up. When he didn’t, Aiden left a voicemail and hung up, his heart pounding in his chest. What if Will wanted to hurt Roland? Kill him, even? Aiden took a deep breath and tried to steady his heart, but he couldn’t help his frantic thoughts and was grateful that Anthony’s crying provided a distraction.</p><p> </p><p>Will returned to the boardroom and lingered in the doorway, watching Roland writing on the whiteboard. He’d removed his blue suit jacket and had the sleeves of his shirt rolled down, his forearms exposed, the muscle beneath the skin shifting as he wrote. His grey curls were wild and Will desperately wanted to run his fingers through them, to see if they were as soft as they looked. He blushed at the thought and shut the door behind him. Roland turned around and smiled, making Will’s heart flutter like a bird’s wing in his chest.</p><p>“You feeling any better?” Roland asked. “You ran out of here like a bat out of Hell.”</p><p>“Y-yeah,” Will answered. “I’m...fine now.”</p><p>In truth he wasn’t sure that he was. He’d run out of the room a few minutes ago to wank off in the bathroom. He’d been staring at Roland a little too long, the way the fabric of his slacks hugged his hips and arse, the way he licked his lips to wet them, and of the hopes that Roland’s hands were as strong as they looked. How would they feel on Will’s bare skin? Would he leave scratches and bruises as he fucked into Will? Or would he be more gentle and take his time? Will felt his cock twitch in his pants again and forced himself to think of something else. </p><p>“Roland, can we talk?” he asked. “Please?”</p><p>The older man’s smile waned and his blue eyes flashed with concern and what Will knew was guilt. They’d been working closely together for the last few days, ignoring the elephant in the room. Will had been more than aware that Roland had been checking him out as well. He’d have to be an idiot not to feel Roland's eyes roving his body when he was writing on the whiteboard, or even sitting at the table, pouring over the case notes. </p><p>“You’re right, Will,” Roland agreed, setting the marker down. “We should talk.”</p><p>Will swallowed and noticed the way Roland eyed the bob of his Adam’s apple. The younger man wrung his hands and stepped closer to the older man, licking his lips. He stared into Roland’s blue eyes, his heart in his throat. Now or never. </p><p>‘Speak, you twit,’ Will thought to himself.</p><p>“I-I love you, Roland,” he blurted. “I know that you’re married and have a child but I-I can’t help it. You’re the first person to look at me like a person instead of a disgrace. When we kissed those times, it felt like...a spark. I’ve been alone for so long and I-” He was silenced when Roland put a finger against his lips and wiped at the tears falling down his cheek.</p><p>“I love you too, Will,” Roland whispered. “I didn’t know it was possible to fall in love with two people, but there’s something else connecting us. I felt it when we kissed that night, when we were celebrating your first case victory. I kissed you back. I know I did. And when we kissed again a few days ago, I felt it again but stronger.” He stroked Will’s cheekbone tenderly. “I love you, Will, and I don’t want you to be alone anymore.”</p><p>Will blinked away more tears. “Why do I sense a massive ‘but’ coming up?”</p><p>“But I am married,” Roland said. “And I love Aiden and our son so much. I’m not sure I can give them up.”</p><p>“I understand,” Will replied quietly. “I knew you wouldn’t leave them, but I couldn’t go any longer without telling you how I felt.” He licked his lips again. “Can we at least still be friends?”</p><p>“Of course we can,” Roland said. “If you think we can handle being friends.”</p><p>Will believed that they could, but at the same time he wasn’t sure he could control himself more now that Roland said he loved him back.</p><p>“Can you at least kiss me one last time?” Will asked. “Please?”</p><p>Roland seemed to hesitate for a minute before his face softened. “I guess that would be okay.”</p><p>He smiled and beckoned Will closer. The younger man nervously stepped closer and leaned into the warm touch of Roland’s hand as the older man stroked his cheek before pulling him into a kiss. It started out chaste, their lips moving softly against each other’s, before they both pulled back. Brown eyes met blue before the air seemed to become thick with lust and tension, almost electric with it. Will gathered the front of Roland’s shirt and vest in his hands and kissed him deeply, slamming him up against the whiteboard. Roland gasped into their kiss and settled his hands on Will’s hips, pulling him closer.</p><p>Will wound his fingers through Roland’s curls, which were wiry and soft. He tasted like coffee and smelled like cloves and amber. It was intoxicating and wrapped around Will like a heavy blanket. Roland sucked on his tongue and Will whimpered, feeling the rasp of the older man’s beard against his face. They pulled apart again, breathing heavily, lips red and swollen. Will could hear his heartbeat in his ears, his skin feeling hot and tight.</p><p>“Do you want to…” He swallowed. “Do you want to come to my flat for a...drink?”</p><p>There was a beat of silence. Roland’s eyes gleamed with feral heat as he answered, “Yes”, the husky tone in his voice sending a shiver down Will’s spine. </p><p>“Follow me in your car,” Will told him, before grabbing his jacket and leaving the boardroom, Roland following him a minute later.</p><p> </p><p>Roland’s heart pounded as he followed Will’s car through the evening traffic. His lips still itched from the intensity of his and Will’s kisses and he yearned for more. He kept drifting back to Aiden, but those thoughts receded the farther away they got. Roland hadn’t called or texted his husband all day, having been busy with Will’s new case over the past few days, all while growing closer to the other man in more ways than one. Admitting that he loved Will out loud was like another weight had been lifted off his heart. He just wanted to...show him, for just one night he wanted to show Will how much he loved him, for him to not be alone for once.</p><p>Will took a right turn and Roland followed, until they both stopped outside a three-story building a few blocks from the firm. Will parked in the lot and Roland parked a few spaces away. The younger man got out first. His lips were still red and wet from their makeout session, his eyes dark and heated as he stared at Roland from across the parking lot. The older man swallowed, his throat and mouth suddenly dry. Will motioned for him to follow. Roland hastened to obey, not noticing his phone, lit up and humming incessantly in the cup holder. </p><p>Roland left his car and entered the building after Will, who was waiting by the elevator. When he saw Roland he pressed a button and the doors opened. He stepped inside and Roland was quick to follow before the doors shut again. Will pressed the button for the third floor and the elevator began to move. The air inside was heady with lust and desire. Will pressed Roland against the wall, kissing him deeply, his lips warm and soft, his breath rich and sweet. His nails dug into the skin at the back of Roland’s neck and the older man groaned.</p><p>“Easy, precious,” he purred into the kiss. He wasn’t sure where that had come from, but Will preened at the pet name.</p><p>The elevator dinged and the doors opened. Will pulled Roland out into the hall and toward a door marked 304. He fumbled with his key while Roland pressed himself to the younger man’s back, kissing his nape and squeezing his ass. Will opened the door to his flat and pulled Roland inside. The older man kicked the door shut with his foot and then pinned Will against it, kissing him breathlessly. Will melted against him, arms wrapping around Roland’s shoulders, a hand tangling firmly in his curls. His erection rubbed against Roland’s through their respective pants. Kissing passionately, they began stripping clothes off each other, tossing them aside.</p><p>Roland dragged his fingernails down Will’s lithe chest, scratched over his nipples, made the younger man keen in response. Will’s long fingers undid his tie and unbuttoned his vest, while Roland kissed and nipped at his neck. Will tilted his head back and moaned as he slipped Roland’s vest and jacket off his shoulders, then started to open his shirt. That was when he froze, his fingertips brushing against Roland’s skin while the older man continued to attack his neck.</p><p>“Roland, wait, stop,” Will said. “Stop.”</p><p>“What?” Roland asked, pulling his face away from Will’s neck to look at his face. </p><p>Will wasn’t looking at him. His eyes were trained on a spot on Roland’s chest, his fingers gently stroking the area. Roland looked down and saw the tattoo there, a heart wreathed in barbed wire, Aiden’s name emblazoned in the center of it. Guilt suddenly hit Roland like a ton of bricks.</p><p>“We-we shouldn’t do this,” Will said. “You’re married. You have a child. I-I can’t break up another family.”</p><p>“Will,” Roland started. “Precious.”</p><p>“No,” Will whispered, his voice cracking. “We can’t do this, Roland. Go home. Back to your family.”</p><p>Roland wanted to protest but knew Will was right. He picked up his shirt and tie and vest, dressed again, and left the flat, feeling a mixture of guilt and frustration and anger at himself.</p><p> </p><p>Aiden paced around in the living room, feeling like ants were crawling around inside his shirt. Anthony was asleep upstairs and the house was quiet, almost eerily so. Roland wasn’t home yet and it was almost one in the morning. He wasn’t answering his cellphone and Aiden grew more frustrated and angry by the minute. </p><p>‘What do I do?’ Aiden thought. ‘Should I call the police? What would I even tell them?’</p><p>He hadn’t been able to stop thinking about what Freya had told him earlier about Will Burton, the lawyer Roland had been training. A quick look online had indeed confirmed what Freya had told him about Will was true, how he’d been accused of murdering his wife and a client of his but was never sent to jail. What was he doing in London and in Westminster? Was he planning to kill someone else? Was Roland for some reason his next victim? That thought made Aiden sick to his stomach.</p><p>He was so lost in his frenzied thoughts that the sound of a car pulling up in the driveway scared him a little. Footsteps approached and the front door unlocked and swung open. Roland stumbled in, his clothes and hair rumpled and mussed. Aiden let out a deep breath of relief and rushed toward him.</p><p>“Roland, love, thank God you’re home,” he said. “But where the hell have you been? I’ve been worried sick and I kept calling you but you weren’t answering and-”</p><p>“Shh, Pretty Boy, shh,” Roland soothed. “Everything’s okay now. Come here.”</p><p>He gently pulled Aiden into a hug. The younger man sighed and nuzzled his husband’s neck, but then frowned and pulled away when he smelled the tang of alcohol.</p><p>“Are you drunk?” he asked, looking into Roland’s eyes, which were kind of glassy and sad. </p><p>“Yes, a little,” Roland answered. “Me and Will had a...fight. Nothing serious, just a disagreement.”</p><p>“Speaking of Will, there’s something I need to tell you about him,” Aiden said. “Freya told me that he-” He was cut off again by Roland dropping to his knees and hugging his waist, burying his face in Aiden’s stomach.</p><p>“I love you, Pretty Boy,” Roland slurred. “So much. And I love our son.” He looked up into Aiden’s eyes. “How about I take tomorrow off? You can get up early and go for a long run, have some me time while I deal with Anthony.”</p><p>Aiden arched an eyebrow at that. He didn’t mind Roland staying home but also knew it wasn’t a good idea to confront him with information when he was wasted. </p><p>“That would be great, love,” he said finally, petting Roland’s curls. “I think I could use a break.”</p><p>“Yeah, you could,” Roland purred, kissing Aiden’s belly through his shirt, nuzzling him. “I love you, Aiden, my Pretty Boy.”</p><p>Aiden smiled as he stroked his husband’s curls, feeling more at ease now that he was home, even though he felt like Roland was hiding something from him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Two points of view this time, full of pining and guilt and a surprise twist at the end! Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Roland watched Aiden stretching out in the yard. He wore his usual running gear and had his headphones in his ears already. He finished stretching and looked toward the front window in the living room where Roland was. Aiden smiled and blew him a kiss, then opened the gate and began jogging down the block until he vanished from sight. Roland watched his husband disappear, feeling a hollowness deep in his soul. He couldn’t believe what he’d almost done last night. He’d almost slept with Will. Roland raked a hand through his hair, still mussed from sleep.</p><p>Even though he’d been drunk last night, he still made good on his promise to stay home from work and look after Anthony while Aiden had some time to himself. He also wasn’t sure he could face Will again after last night. They’d been so close to making what could have either a huge mistake or something very beautiful. Roland still wasn’t sure which one. He loved Will just like he loved Aiden, but there wasn’t any way for them to be together. Will was so sweet and gentle. The vulnerability he’d shown last night had been one of the most beautiful things Roland had ever seen.</p><p>‘He needs me,’ the older man thought, staring broodingly out the window. ‘I think I need him. But I have Aiden and Anthony. Why do I need more? How did I fall in love with Will so fast?’</p><p>As if on cue, Anthony began crying upstairs. Roland’s head ached slightly from his hangover but he powered through anyway. He’d been up most of the morning any way, unable to sleep once he’d sobered up and the reality of what he’d almost done hit him like a splash of cold water. He’d laid awake most of last night after he’d come home, watching Aiden sleep, stroking his hair, tracing his face with a fingertip. He and Will looked so much alike but they also looked different in some ways. Aiden’s skin was more freckled than Will’s, who was fairer and had more noticeable laugh lines at the corners of his eyes. </p><p>Roland walked upstairs and entered Anthony’s nursery, approaching the crib where his son lay inside, crying, wearing a loose onesie, a piece of gauze peeking out at the collar. Some of his new teeth gleamed in his mouth. Roland made soothing noises as he carefully picked his son up out of his crib and cradled him close. Anthony stopped crying and stared up at Roland with his big blue eyes, then smiled and cooed, one little hand reaching up and grabbing onto Roland’s shirt collar. Roland felt all his troubles melt away as his son smiled at him, babbling softly.</p><p>“I love you, Little Man,” he whispered. “So much. And I love Papa as well, but Will...is Will. He’s so kind and gentle and lonely. I’m his only friend at work really, the only person who’s seen him for who he is despite that scandal.”</p><p>Anthony babbled, sucking at his thumb. Roland grinned at him and carried his son downstairs. He was able to forget about his troubles for a little while. He spent the morning with Anthony, fed him, bathed him, changed the bandage on his chest, and then just sat in the armchair in the living room, holding his sleeping son against his chest. Anthony's soft noises and his warmth was like a soothing balm to Roland’s fractured thoughts and heart. He yearned to make both Will and Aiden happy. 

</p><p>But how could he? He wasn’t sure he could have one of them without hurting the other. Aiden was his husband. Roland had made a vow to be devoted to him, to love him until their last breaths. Roland knew that Aiden had to know that something was going on. He was smart and cunning when he needed to be. He’d been acting off since Roland had come last night, but had yet to say anything. Roland knew his running was also the way he compartmentalized. He’d definitely have something to say when he returned. Roland sighed and rubbed his temples. Anthony made a quiet noise and looked up at him almost questioningly.</p><p>“I know, Little Man,” Roland said. “Daddy really messed up.”</p><p> </p><p>Will drove around the city, his mind alight with a thousand different thoughts and scenarios about the night before, about how things would or could have gone had he not seen that tattoo on Roland’s chest. In one scene they made love and Roland left afterward, looking ashamed and guilty. In another he stayed and held Will close, stroked his hair, made promises Will knew he would never make. It was stupid and selfish of him to think that Roland would abandon his family to be with him. Will could tell how much he loved them. </p><p>‘But he said he loved me,’ Will thought to himself. ‘Doesn’t that mean anything?’</p><p>‘Maybe in a parallel universe where he’s not married with a child,’ another part of his brain thought. </p><p>Will took a right turn at an intersection. Driving to clear his mind was a new habit he’d picked up. It was more helpful than drinking or sleepless night spent thinking about finding his wife’s body, his son curled up and hiding, white as a ghost. Will had been alone for so long. Last night he’d could’ve been loved for at least one evening. But then, in the heat of things, he saw the tattoo on Roland’s chest. His husband’s name inside a heart surrounded by barbed wire. Evidence of just how devoted he was to that man. Whoever he was, he was lucky. Roland was smart and funny, a devil-may-care exterior hiding his kindness and warmth. Will felt oddly honoured that he’d been able to see that side of Roland.</p><p>Something told him the older man didn’t let people so close most of the time. Will took another turn, debating what to do next. He’d taken today and tomorrow off work to try to clear his head, unsure if he could face Roland again after last night. Even just thinking about him made butterflies appear in Will’s stomach, his heart to flutter in his ribcage. He remembered the way Roland’s eyes had shown after they kissed, how deep and blue and vulnerable they’d been. His hands had been warm and strong when they gripped Will’s hips, his lips soft and demanding during their kiss. Will bit his lower lip. He’d never been so conflicted and confused in his life.</p><p>The way he saw it he had only a few options. One was to continue working with Roland and just bury his feelings as deep as he could. The others made Will sick to his stomach. He could try to seduce Roland, persuade him to leave his husband. But the thought of that made Will’s skin crawl. There was no way he would do that to Roland. That was a whole new level of horrible. The last and probably worst option was to leave. He could pack up and leave, go back to Scotland or anywhere else, fall in love with someone who wasn’t already married. But Will knew he wouldn’t be able to leave. That would hurt more than the fact that he couldn’t be with Roland.</p><p>“Precious,” Roland had murmured the night before. </p><p>That was a pet name. Roland’s pet name for Will. He said with such fondness and reverence. Will licked his lips and sighed. He couldn’t stop thinking about the older man and wondered if Roland was even thinking about him. Did his husband even have any idea about what had nearly happened between them? Did the kisses and the touches, the secrets they’d shared count as an affair? Will shook his head. He was so lost in his troubled thoughts that he didn’t notice the next light at the crosswalk turn red. A jogger ran out in front of Will’s car.</p><p>“Fuck!” he shouted, slamming the breaks so hard his tires screeched against the road.</p><p>The jogger fell and disappeared from view. Horns honked and Will sat in his car, shock still. Did he just run somebody over? Will’s heart raced as he quickly unbuckled his seatbelt.</p><p>“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” he muttered, running his hands over his face and through his hair. He exited the car amid horns honking and other motorists cursing loudly. “Fucking fuck.”</p><p>Will took a deep breath and walked slowly to the front of the car, where the jogger was crumpled on the road, dressed in running shoes and shorts and a hoodie. It was a man and he looked unharmed. Just surprised. </p><p>“I’m so sorry, sir,” Will began as he approached. “I wasn’t paying attention and I didn’t see you. Are you alright? Are you hurt?”</p><p>“No, I think I’m alright,” the man replied with an English accent. “I think you just startled me when you stopped and I fell. No big deal.”</p><p>“That’s a relief,” Will said. “Still, I’m very-”</p><p>Will’s apology died on his lips as the man looked up at him for the first time. He had thick blond hair and brown eyes, but he also had Will’s face. It was like looking in a reversed mirror. Time seemed to stop, the sounds of the traffic fading away. The blond man’s face was full of shock and awe. Will offered a shaking hand and helped the man to his feet again.</p><p>“What’s your name?” the runner asked carefully.</p><p>“Will Burton,” Will replied, noting the way the other man’s eyes widened again. “What’s yours?”</p><p>“Aiden Hoynes,” the blond man replied.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Here you go,” Will said, handing Aiden a paper cup of coffee. </p><p>Aiden took it silently and nodded his thanks. Will sat down next to him on the bench, holding his own drink. The park was quiet and deserted, the sun glinting off the lake like a diamond. Aiden watched Will out of the corner of his eye. He seemed nervous and agitated, fiddling with the lid of his drink. His neatly combed brown hair and dark eyes caught the sunlight, his fair skin a stark contrast to the blue jeans and black sweater he was wearing. Aiden couldn’t believe that this was Will Burton, the man both Roland and Freya had talked about, though very differently.</p><p>Will didn’t look like the kind of man capable of murder like Freya had said. And while Roland had spoken positively about Will, how he was smart and confident, he’d left out one detail. Will looked exactly like Aiden! </p><p>‘How could he not tell me?’ Aiden thought. ‘Why didn’t he tell me?</p><p>He fiddled with the drawstrings of his hoodie and sighed deeply. Will watched him nervously. Aiden took a sip of his coffee and looked over at him.</p><p>“So you’re the famous Will Burton I’ve been hearing so much about,” Aiden said. It wasn’t accusatory or angry. </p><p>“Y-yeah,” Will agreed nervously. “And you’re Aiden Hoynes, Roland’s...husband.”</p><p>“Yes,” Aiden agreed. “I’ve heard a lot of things about you, Will. Some of them are good, but others not so good.”</p><p>“I know,” Will said. “I’ll answer any and all questions you have as best I can.”</p><p>Aiden arched an eyebrow. He had so many questions he wasn’t sure where to start. He looked down at his shoes, thinking. He could feel Will watching him. Aiden looked back up.</p><p>“My ex-wife Freya, her sister, Maggie, was a barrister like you,” he told Will. “She told me that Maggie said you seemed to have committed the perfect crime. Did you really kill-”</p><p>“No,” Will interrupted fiercely. “I did not kill my wife. I loved her so much. I would never, ever harm her or our son.”</p><p>He spoke with such conviction and frustration, like he was tired of defending himself. His eyes flashed with anger and sadness. </p><p>“What about your former client?” Aiden asked him. “You didn’t kill him either?”</p><p>“No,” Will answered. “I was investigating him. He’d been stalking my family after his case was over. I was so convinced that he’d killed my wife that I was determined to bring him to justice. When he was found dead, people turned on me. As much as I hated him, I wasn’t strong enough or clever enough to kill him and not get found out. There is no such thing as a perfect crime.”</p><p>Will ran a hand through his hair and sighed shakily. Aiden noticed the gold ring on his left hand. No guilty man would still wear his wedding ring. </p><p>“What happened after that?” Aiden asked. “Why did you come here?”</p><p>Will sighed and licked his lips. “My career as barrister was over even though I was innocent. Nobody wanted me to defend them and I lost my job, fell into a depression. My son was scared of me, missed his mother so much. He...didn’t want me anymore. He was taken in by some aunts and uncles before he was put in foster care. He lives with another family now, in Aberdeen. I...haven’t seen him in years.”</p><p>His voice cracked a little and tears gleamed in his eyes. Aiden knew how Will felt. He’d felt similar feelings after Freya and Noah left. Then he met Roland, who helped fill in the gaps and bring back the spark he’d been missing. </p><p>“You came here for a fresh start,” Aiden guessed aloud. “Wanted to get away from the scandal and the stigma still following you around.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Will agreed. “Becoming a criminal defense lawyer was my way of still being involved with the law, so I left Scotland and moved here, got a job at Gary Hartford’s firm. Where I met and was partnered with Roland Blum, his best lawyer.”</p><p>“Roland speaks highly of you,” Aiden said. “He thinks you’re a good man, a good friend and a great lawyer. But something tells me it goes deeper than that. For both of you.”</p><p>“I’m sorry, Aiden,” Will said. “I-I didn’t mean for any of this to happen. I didn’t mean to fall in love with Roland or kiss him. I-I’d just been alone for so long and he was the first person to see me as me, not the scandal.”</p><p>“Roland came home drunk last night,” Aiden said. “Was that because of you?”</p><p>“Maybe,” Will admitted. “We-we admitted our feelings to each other last night at the firm in one of the boardrooms. Roland told me that he loved me like he loves you, but wasn’t going to leave you or your son. He let me kiss him one last time and things...escalated kind of quickly. He came with me back to my flat and we-we were undressing each other when I saw his tattoo, your name in a heart on his chest. I sent him back to you. I-I couldn’t sleep with him and risk breaking up your family.”</p><p>“I knew something had to be going on with you guys,” Aiden admitted. “The way he talked about you sometimes...It was like you were the only thing in the world to him. He said you comforted him when he was upset when our son was in the hospital.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Will agreed. “That was when he kissed me. The first time I kissed him was at the Fox Hunt, after I won my first case.”</p><p>Aiden froze for a second, remembering that night. Roland had come home and tried to tell him something, but Aiden had distracted him and it was never brought up again.</p><p>“I think he was going to tell me about you kissing him,” Aiden told Will. “But I may have...distracted him a little.”</p><p>Will raised an eyebrow. Aiden blushed a little and sipped more of his coffee. Will did the same and shifted on the bench. Aiden wasn’t sure what to do now. Amazingly, he didn’t feel jealous knowing that Roland loved Will and vice versa. Will’s face suddenly clouded over, making him look pensive and withdrawn.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” Aiden asked.</p><p>“What if Roland’s feelings for me aren’t actually real?” Will asked. “What if he only loves me because I look like you?” He laughed bitterly. “What if that’s the only reason he loves me, because I resemble his husband? Why didn’t he ever say anything about that either?”</p><p>“I don’t know,” Aiden admitted. He set his coffee down on the ground by his feet. “Has he given you a nickname yet?”</p><p>“What?” Will looked up from where he’d been staring across the lake. “What do you mean?”</p><p>“Has Roland given you a nickname yet?” Aiden repeated. “He calls me Pretty Boy.” Aiden’s face turned pink, making his freckles fade a little as he smiled. </p><p>Will licked his lips. “He called me Precious last night.”</p><p>“He really loves you, in that case,” Aiden said. “He only gives nicknames like that to people he really loves or cares about. He’s called me Pretty Boy from the first time we met.” He reached over and touched Will for the first time, gripping his shoulder gently. “He loves you, Will. And I know you love him too.”</p><p>“And you’re okay with that?” Will asked, sounding incredulous. </p><p>“I am,” Aiden agreed. “Normally I would be jealous of this, but for some reason I’m not.”</p><p>“That’s...great,” Will said. “But now what? If Roland and I love each other, where does that leave you and your son? You’re his family.”</p><p>“I’m not sure,” Aiden answered. “I’m not going to make you and Roland stay away from each other. I know it would hurt you both too much. And in truth, I think I like you too, Will. You were there for Roland when I couldn’t be. He doesn’t allow himself to be vulnerable around others very often.”</p><p>“I figured as much,” Will said. “Now what do we do?”</p><p>“I think I have an idea,” Aiden mused. “A way for all of us to be together, if you want to, that is.”</p><p>“I’m listening,” Will said.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Roland merged with the late afternoon traffic and then took a left turn at an intersection, following the mysterious directions Aiden had just texted to him. Freya was at their home watching Anthony and was just as confused as Roland about what Aiden was planning. He hadn’t told her anything except that she was needed to watch Anthony for a couple hours. Shortly after her arrival Roland received the text message from his husband.</p><p>‘Follow these directions and meet me here after Freya arrives.’</p><p>The directions were unfamiliar to Roland, leading to an address just as unfamiliar. He wasn’t sure what Aiden was planning. His husband had been rather distant with him since the night before, when Roland had come home drunk from almost sleeping with Will. He cringed even as his heart panged for the other younger lawyer. Roland wanted to believe that he wouldn’t have actually slept with Will, would have come to his senses. But, just like Aiden, Will had a way of shutting off Roland’s higher brain functions with just a look or a touch. If Will hadn’t seen the tattoo on his chest, Roland knew that he wouldn’t have stopped. He would’ve slept with Will and betrayed Aiden, their marriage.</p><p>Roland glanced at his left hand, the rings gleaming as he gripped the steering wheel tighter. He felt sick with guilt and alcohol had been the only way to salve the wound in his soul. He loved Will and Aiden equally, but how could they be together without anyone getting hurt? Roland would be lying if he said he hadn’t thought of ways for them to be together. But would Aiden even agree to something like an open marriage or polyamorous relationship? And how would their son fit into all that? Roland blinked and shook his head, trying to focus. He took a right turn and finally reached his destination-a three-story building just near the airport. Roland recognized it-King’s Sleep Suite, the hotel where he and Aiden had professed their love for the first time, before Roland flew back to Chicago.</p><p>‘Why does he want to meet here?’ Roland thought, parking and exiting his car.</p><p>This wouldn’t be the first time Aiden had arranged a meeting like this, though it was usually reserved for their role playing sessions or before Roland had to return to the US. They hadn’t done anything like that in months, not since Anthony and his heart surgery. Roland didn’t think Aiden would be in this type of mood given everything that had been going on. </p><p>‘Maybe this is his way of releasing all that stress,’ Roland thought, walking up to the doors. </p><p>The minute he entered, an employee behind the desk greeted him.</p><p>“Mr. Roland Blum?” she asked.</p><p>“Yes,” he confirmed.</p><p>She slid a keycard across the desk toward him as he approached. “Room 316 has been reserved for you.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Roland said, taking the keycard slightly hesitantly.</p><p>He entered the elevator and rode it up to the third floor, his stomach fluttering with nerves. He watched as the buttons lit up one by one until he reached the third floor. The elevator dinged as the doors slid open. Roland exited and walked down the thickly carpeted hallway until he reached room 316. A ‘Do Not Disturb’ sign hung from the doorknob. Roland arched his eyebrows and knocked once, gently.</p><p>“Roland?” Aiden’s voice asked from the other side.</p><p>“Yeah.” Roland said.</p><p>“Come in,” Aiden replied, sounding hesitant.</p><p>Roland used the keycard to unlock the door and entered the room, shutting it behind him again. The room was larger than what Roland had expected, ornately decorated and smelling of vanilla and sandalwood. Aiden stood at the end of an enormous bed, made up with silk sheets and pillows and a heavy cream-colored duvet. He wore his running gear of shorts, a hoodie, and a tank top, but was barefoot, his blond hair tousled as he swirled a glass of amber liquid around in his hand.</p><p>“Hey,” he said, his face relaxing a little when he saw Roland.</p><p>“Hi,” Roland replied. “What’s all this?”</p><p>Before Aiden could answer, Roland heard the sound of running water. He looked over at a door on the far side of the room. It sounded like someone using the sink. Roland glanced back at Aiden, who nervously sipped his drink. The door opened and Roland felt his heart stop, his eyes widen, and the color drain from his face. Will Burton stepped into the room, drying his face with a towel. He was barefoot like Aiden but wore blue jeans and a black Polo sweater. His brown hair was neatly in place as usual and his fair skin and dark eyes flashed in the dim light. 

</p>
<p>He tossed the towel back into the bathroom and he met Roland’s gaze, blushing pink a little all the same. Roland’s entire brain had shut off. Seeing Aiden and Will together in the same room like this was dizzying. They looked so much alike it was like they were twins almost. Roland placed a hand over his chest, making sure his heart was still beating while fighting the urge to faint or run away.</p><p>“What-what’s, uh, what’s,” he stuttered. He put his back against the door, trying to ground himself, feeling lightheaded, closing his eyes.</p><p>“It’s okay, love,” Aiden said soothingly.</p><p>Roland heard him set his drink down and pad over. A warm hand stroked the side of his face and cupped his jaw, long fingers stroking through his beard. Roland opened his eyes and looked into Aiden’s. His husband smiled at him and Roland felt his anxiety melt away, only to be replaced by guilt. He noticed Will watching them silently, his hands in his pockets. </p><p>“What’s going on?” Roland finally managed to ask. </p><p>Aiden looked over his shoulder at Will, who sighed and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. </p><p>“I was driving around the city and was so lost in thought that I didn’t see Aiden run out in front of my car,” he explained. “I thought I’d ran him over so I got out to check and, well, got quite the shock.”</p><p>“I’m not hurt or anything,” Aiden told Roland quickly when he looked at him. “I was just surprised. We went to the park and we...talked for a while.”</p><p>“About what?” Roland asked slowly. </p><p>“Us,” Will answered. “And you and Aiden.”</p><p>“So, then you know what happened last night,” Roland guessed, looking at his husband. “Or, what almost happened, I guess.”</p><p>“Yes,” Aiden agreed. “And I’m happy that you didn’t actually sleep together, even though I know you wanted to.”</p><p>Roland almost protested, but it died on his lips when he looked at Will. Aiden looked over at him too and then back at Roland.</p><p>“I know you love him, love,” Aiden said. “He told me he loves you too.”</p><p>“And you’re not mad?” Roland asked, in disbelief. </p><p>“I was at first,” Aiden admitted. “I was jealous about the way you’d talk about him sometimes, but I was even more angry about the fact that you never told us that we look alike.”</p><p>“Why didn’t you?” Will asked. </p><p>“I...don’t know,” Roland admitted. “I tried to ignore my feelings for you, Will, for Aiden’s sake as well as our son’s. At first I thought I loved you because you look like Aiden, but I don’t. I love you for you, Will.”</p><p>Will’s face relaxed and it looked a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He smiled a little and Roland smiled back. Aiden shifted his weight from foot to foot. Roland looked at him and took his hand.</p><p>“Are you okay?” he asked quietly.</p><p>“I think so,” he said. “We’re just nervous about what comes next.”</p><p>“Next?” Roland echoed. </p><p>“I thought maybe we could be together, all three of us, here,” Aiden explained. “But…I’ve never had a threesome before.”</p><p>“Neither have I,” Will agreed, blushing again.</p><p>“I have,” Roland admitted. “Though truth be told I don’t remember much of them.”</p><p>Most of his threesomes had been in Chicago, usually fueled by alcohol and fentanyl. Will walked across the room toward the mini-bar and poured himself a glass of Scotch. His hand was shaking as he raised the glass to his lips and swallowed it down quickly. Roland and Aiden walked over as well, each taking a drink to calm their nerves. Roland was nervous because he’d never had a threesome with someone he loved as much as he did Aiden and Will. </p><p>“How do we...start this?” Aiden asked, blushing a little now too.</p><p>Both he and Will turned to Roland. Their deep brown eyes gleamed and Roland took a deep breath. </p><p>“I think I know how,” he said.</p><p>He stepped closer to both of them and cupped Aiden’s face first, stroking the freckled skin beneath his left eyes tenderly before guiding him into a kiss. Their tongues met and explored each other’s mouths for only a few moments before Roland pulled away, biting softly at Aiden’s lower lip before turning to Will. His eyes were shining and he licked his lips as Roland neared, kissing him as well. Will’s lips were soft and dry, a little hesitant at first before he relaxed into it. Once Roland pulled away, making sure Will’s mouth was as swollen and red as Aiden’s, they began undressing each other, slowly, methodically.</p><p>Roland and Aiden undressed each other, then both undressed Will, who whimpered a little as kisses and bites were slowly being peppered across his chest and his back. Roland kissed his smooth stomach, not as muscular as Aiden’s but defined enough that the muscles jumped beneath Roland’s careful touch. Aiden stood behind Will, arms around his slim waist as he kissed the other man’s neck and shoulders, up to his right ear, kissing the skin below the lobe.</p><p>“Are you okay, Precious?” Roland asked, staring up into Will’s eyes.</p><p>“Y-yeah,” Will confirmed. He shivered when Aiden stroked a finger over one nipple. “It’s just been awhile since anyone’s, you know, touched me like this.”</p><p>“Don’t worry,” Aiden purred huskily into Will’s ear, kissing the shell. “We’ll be gentle with you.”</p><p>Roland suppressed a shiver at the timbre of Aiden’s voice while Will moaned softly as Aiden kissed his neck and ear. They stayed like that for a long time, feeling and kissing each other before they made their way over to the bed, Roland settling onto it with Will and Aiden on either side of him. They all still wore their underwear, their respective erections tenting the fabrics that confined them. Roland kissed each of them passionately and hungrily, before pulling away, feeling almost dizzy with arousal.</p><p>“How do you want us, love?” Aiden asked.</p><p>“I want  you to keep kissing me,” Roland replied. He looked at Will and traced the shape of his mouth with a fingertip. “And I want your mouth on me.”</p><p>Will’s eyes sparkled eagerly and he kissed down Roland’s body, licking a patch of skin each time before biting down softly to leave a mark. Aiden tangled a hand in Roland’s curls and kissed him messily, while using his other hand to pet Will’s hair as the Scot reached the bulge in Roland’s boxers. He mouthed the fabric and teased the leaking tip with his tongue, making Roland buck his hips up. Will took the waistband between his teeth and pulled the garment off and away onto the floor. He let Aiden’s hand in his hair guide him onto Roland’s thick, leaking erection and swallowed him down, his nose pressing against Roland’s belly. The older man moaned into his husband’s lips, lost in pleasure.</p><p>Will’s mouth was warm and wet, his tongue deft as he suckled and licked the head, teased the sensitive underside. Aiden sucked on Roland’s tongue before pulling away, eyes flashing when Roland whined.</p><p>“Shh, love,” Aiden soothed, placing two fingers against Roland’s lips. “Suck.”</p><p>The older man eagerly parted his lips and took Aiden’s fingers into his mouth, sucking them in time with Will sucking his cock. Once the digits were slick and wet, Aiden pulled them out and took a nipple between them, rolling it before sucking the other one into his mouth. Roland gasped and gripped his husband’s hair. His toes curled and his skin tingled with need and desire. He felt heat beginning to get hotter in his belly, spreading down into his groin.</p><p>“Will, I’m gonna come,” Roland gasped.</p><p>The other man pulled off quickly and Roland whined at the loss but licked his lips at the sight of Will already looking debauched. His lips were swollen and shiny and his hair was in slight disarray. Aiden stopped sucking Roland’s nipple and looked into his eyes, blown black with arousal.</p><p>“I don’t want to be over until I’ve come inside of both of you,” Roland told them. “Who wants it first?”</p><p>“Will can,” Aiden said. “I want to see how good his mouth is.”</p><p>He rolled away and sat up against the headboard. Will crawled to Aiden and removed his boxers, kissing him sloppily. He removed Aiden’s boxers and licked and kissed down his torso, then took Aiden into his mouth. Roland watched for a few minutes before he switched positions and got behind Will, running his hands down the other man’s back, feeling the smooth, sweaty skin. He squeezed Will ass through his underwear and Will lifted his lips to help Roland remove them. Aiden’s toes curled and he ran his fingers through Will’s hair, moaning loudly. Roland kissed down Will’s back to his ass, spreading the cheeks apart and licking over the quivering hole between them. Will moaned around Aiden’s erection. </p><p>Roland grabbed a bottle of lube already waiting on the nightstand and began to prepare Will, loving the sounds he and Aiden were making. Roland slicked himself up after preparing Will and then carefully entered him, moaning loudly as his eyes rolled back in his head. Will was so warm and tight. The room was filled with moans and gasps of pleasure, the bed squeaking as Roland thrust into Will gentle but firm, not wanting to hurt him which would cause Aiden pain as well. Roland tried to last but he was so aroused and in love that he came after a few more thrusts, spilling deep into Will’s wet heat. </p><p>“You feel so good, Precious,” Roland whispered, kissing up Will’s shoulder blades.</p><p>Will keened and pulled off Aiden’s cock, panting, his eyes black, his face flushed pink. Roland pulled out and watched his release drip from the reddened hole, licking his lips. Time slowed down. Roland watched Aiden and Will make out and stroke each other, waiting to get hard again so he could make love to Aiden next. While he fucked into Aiden, Will watched, stroking himself from where he was sprawled on his side. Roland kissed Aiden’s lithe chest as his husband rode him to orgasm, letting Roland fill him before coming as well. Both men then turned their attention to Will. They kissed him and Aiden stroked his cock while Roland pushed two fingers into Will’s hole, scissoring the loose muscles and feeling his own release trickled out.</p><p>Will came with a cry that sounded like a gasp as well as a sob. They all collapsed on the bed, panting, their skin sweaty and flushed. Come leaked from both Aiden and Will’s holes, and all three of them were covered in bite marks and fingerprint bruises. Roland used some thick towels to clean them all up with, then settled under the blanket with them, the white silk sheets cool against their skin. Aiden and Will were both asleep on either side of Roland, cuddled against his chest. Roland wrapped his arms around both of them, holding them close. This was the most romantic and only sober threesome he’d had in his life. He felt happy and satisfied, but also confused and unsure, thinking about what would happen next as he joined both men in sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Roland woke up a couple hours later, feeling warm and comfortable. He blinked his eyes open and stared up at the hotel ceiling, rays of afternoon sunlight shining through the curtains. He sat up slightly and rubbed his eyes, his face, yawning. He looked around and found Will and Aiden still asleep on either side of him. Aiden was on his side, one hand draped across Roland’s stomach, his breathing slow and even. Will was on his stomach, both arms wrapped around his pillow, his back rising and falling gently. Roland smiled at both of them, even though his mind was heavy. </p><p>He carefully slipped out of bed, earning sleepy whines from both men. Roland entered the bathroom and used it, examining the bite marks covering him-his thighs, his chest, his neck. His curls were wild and tousled from being pulled and grabbed, his lips still swollen and red .Roland traced a bite on his chest, below his left nipple, then another one below his ear. He felt owned and relished it. He pulled on one of the three white robes nearby and entered the main room again. He approached the bed and froze to admire the scene before him.</p><p> Aiden and Will had both moved closer to the spot Roland had vacated and were cuddled against each other, Will laying his head on Aiden’s outstretched arm on the pillow, an arm draped across the blond’s hip. The blanket had slipped down a little, allowing Roland to see evidence of their threesome. Both men had love bites on their necks, their thighs, bruises shaped like Roland’s fingers on their hips. Will’s hair was messy as was Aiden’s, their tempting lips still swollen and kissable.</p><p>They looked so at peace that Roland was loathe to disturb them. He poured himself a drink at the mini-bar and sat down on the nearby window seat, watching them sleep and thinking about their threesome. Never in his wildest dreams did Roland think this would happen. He’d never thought he’d fall in love once, let alone twice. Now that he knew he loved Will for himself, Roland wasn’t sure what was next for them. Was this only a one time thing? Would Aiden want to do this again? Roland shook his head and sighed, sipping his drink. He stared out the window for a few minutes and then heard a sleepy grunt from the bed, making him turn around.</p><p>Aiden was stirring to life, blinking his eyes owlishly. He rolled over a little and smiled at Roland. </p><p>“Hi,” he said groggily.</p><p>“Hey,” Roland replied.</p><p>Aiden ran a hand through his messy hair and sat up a little, making Will mumble and press closer, cuddling against his side. Aiden smiled and stroked the Scot’s hair before he slowly eased himself up out of bed. Will whined but didn’t wake, nuzzling his face into the pillow. Aiden went into the bathroom for a few minutes and came back out wearing one of the other robes. He padded over to Roland and joined him on the window seat.</p><p>“What’s the time?” he asked.</p><p>“I’m not sure,” Roland admitted. “Maybe a little after three? We’ve been asleep for a couple hours I guess.”</p><p>He sipped his drink and swirled the liquid around in the glass. Aiden arched an eyebrow.</p><p>“Are you okay, love?” he asked. “Do you enjoy what we did?”</p><p>“Of course I did,” Roland replied quickly, setting his drink aside. “I loved it, even.” He took one of Aiden’s hands in his and stroked his knuckles. “Did you like it?”</p><p>“Yeah, I did,” Aiden confirmed. “A lot, actually.”</p><p>“Good,” Roland said, kissing Aiden’s ring finger. “But now what do we do?”</p><p>“What do you mean?” Aiden asked.</p><p>Roland sighed and looked toward Will’s sleeping form. Aiden followed his gaze. Roland ran his other hand through his hair and sighed.</p><p>“I appreciate that you did this,” he told Aiden. “I know it wasn’t easy for you, realizing everything about Will. I’m sorry I never told you anything about him. I..I’m sorry for fall-”</p><p>“Don’t,” Aiden interjected, pressing a finger to Roland’s lips. “Don’t apologize for falling in love with Will. That’s not what I want.”</p><p>“Okay,” Roland said when Aiden took his finger away. “So, what do you want? Do we just do this once and call it even? Or every once in a while? I don’t want Will to think he’s a sex toy or a third wheel.”</p><p>“He’s not,” Aiden said quickly. “I don’t want that for him either. I know how much you love the both of us.”</p><p>Roland stroked Aiden’s cheek and kissed it, then looked at Will again, watching him sleep.</p><p>“He’s so alone, Aiden,” Roland whispered. “I don’t want him to be alone anymore.”</p><p>Aiden stroked Roland’s jaw, making him look into his eyes.</p><p>“Will doesn’t have to be alone anymore,” Aiden told Roland. “He has the two of us now, yeah?”</p><p>Roland blinked. “What do you mean?”</p><p>“I was thinking we could try being a...polyamorous couple,” Aiden explained. “Freya and I knew a couple like that and they seemed very happy. Since you really love both me and Will, maybe we could try that for a bit.”</p><p>“Really?” Roland asked. “You’d be willing to try that?”</p><p>“Yes,” Aiden answered. </p><p>Roland rubbed his jaw. “But...what about Anthony? And your feelings?”</p><p>“Anthony’s still an infant, love,” Aiden said. “Once he’s older we’ll worry about that. And as for my feelings, if I didn’t feel anything for Will, do you really think I would have enjoyed what we did as much as I did?”</p><p>Roland considered that. “So, you do feel something for Will? You love him?”</p><p>“I think so,” Aiden replied. “While we were talking earlier in the park, I felt something, this weird tugging sensation in my stomach, something I’d only felt toward you. That’s why I think we can make this work-all of us, even with Anthony.”</p><p>Roland wasn’t sure what to say. Instead he pulled Aiden into a kiss. They separated a few minutes later and heard a soft sigh come from the bed. Will was watching them, his head resting on his bicep, a slight smile on his lips.</p><p>“What did I miss?” he asked.</p><p>Roland and Aiden smiled and came back to the bed, sitting down on either side of Will. He sat up and they exchanged kisses. </p><p>“We have a proposal, Will,” Aiden said. “If you want to hear it, that is.”</p><p>“What?” Will asked, raising an eyebrow. </p><p>“There’s an experiment we’d like to try,” Roland explained, taking one of Will’s hands. “A way we could all be together. So you don’t have to be alone anymore.”</p><p>“Really?” Will asked. </p><p>“If you’re willing, we’d like you to be a part of our family,” Aiden said. “We want you to be a part of our family.”</p><p>Will’s dark eyes flashed with emotion and he Aiden fiercely, who hugged him back, even kissing his temple. Will hugged Roland and the older man smiled, stroking his cheek tenderly.</p><p>“I love you, Will,” Roland said quietly. “Precious.” He touched Aiden’s cheek as well. “I love you, Aiden, my Pretty Boy.”</p><p>They all kissed one at a time and held hands, interlacing fingers, feeling complete and whole, as though they were a constellation who just found its missing star.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aiden reached over and shut off his phone’s silent alarm, blinking his eyes open slowly. He could feel warmth pressing up against his bare back and when he moved to get out of bed, an arm tightened around his waist, lips pressing soft kisses to the nape of his neck. Aiden chuckled softly at the sensation.</p><p>“Stay,” Roland whispered in his ear, his beard rasping against Aiden’s skin. </p><p>“Roland,” Aiden said, suppressing another giggle when the older man’s hand stroked down his ribs beneath the blanket. “Let me get up. I’d like to go running before Anthony wakes up.”</p><p>Roland whined and pulled Aiden closer when he tried to move again. Aiden rolled his eyes fondly and heard a sleepy whine come from Roland’s other side. Aiden sat up a little and watched Will stir to life, rubbing his eyes and running a hand through his messy dark brown locks. </p><p>“What’s going on?” he asked, his Scottish accent thicker than usual. “What you doing up so early?”</p><p>“He gets up at the crack of dawn everyday to go running,” Roland explained, keeping his arm draped over Aiden’s lap. “I’ve only succeeded in getting him to stay in bed longer a few times.”</p><p>“Maybe I can help,” Will said, arching an eyebrow mischievously.  </p><p>Aiden rolled his eyes again and smiled, finally squirming out from Roland’s snake-like grip. The older man grumbled as did Will. Aiden pulled out some shorts, a tank top, and a zip-up hoodie from the closet. He removed his pajama pants and pulled on the shorts, then slipped the tank top over his head, followed by the hoodie, feeling Roland and Will staring at him, tracing his body with their gazes. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy it. Aiden picked up his running shoes and sat down at the edge of the bed to put them on, tying the laces.</p><p>“How long will you be gone?” Will asked.</p><p>“Maybe an hour,” Aiden answered, picking up his phone and earbuds from the nightstand. “I’ll be back before you both know it. Go back to sleep.”</p><p>He kissed Roland on the lips and hesitated for a brief but obvious moment before kissing Will. The look in the Scotsman’s eyes made it clear that he’d noticed the hesitance and laid back down quickly. Roland wrapped his arms around Will and held him close, kissing the back of his head. Aiden lingered in the doorway before he left, stopping at Anthony’s nursery. His son was still sound asleep and Aiden smiled, leaning over the crib to kiss the baby’s forehead before slipping out of the room quietly.</p><p>Downstairs, Aiden filled his water bottle at the sink and grabbed his keys from the table beside the front door. He locked the house and started doing his stretches in the front yard, the cool morning breeze blowing his hair back slightly. He finished his stretches and put on his headphones, selected one of his playlists, then opened the gate and started jogging down the sidewalk toward the park.</p><p>Aiden’s mind wondered as he ran, the music a soothing balm to his complicated thoughts. It had been a solid week since He, Roland, and Will had slept together at the King’s Sleep Suite Hotel. It had been...so much better than Aiden had expected, the pleasure and love he’d felt during it almost overwhelming him. But now he wasn’t sure what would come next. They hadn’t told anybody yet about their polyamorous relationship, mostly due to Will and his anxiety about them being attacked in the media if they were seen together.</p><p>“I don’t want that to happen to either of you or your son,” Will had told them. “I’d never be able to live with myself if I somehow ruined your lives as well.”</p><p>Aiden wasn’t a stranger to being attacked in the media but he understood Will’s concern. Given how much they looked alike, who knew what kind of rumours or nonsense would be spread about them? He shuddered to think. They hadn’t even discussed any other next steps with Will yet. Did he or would he even want to move into the house? How would they all handle going out in public? Were polyamorous couples still considered odd even now? Aiden shook his head and reached the park, taking the path that snaked up into the woods. He felt guilty because of how hesitant and distant he’d been with Will.</p><p>He didn’t feel comfortable enough yet to sleep with him without Roland nor did he really trust Will with their son. Over the week they’d established somewhat of a routine where they’d invite Will over for dinner and drinks, where the night would often end with all three in the bedroom, making love before falling asleep entangled with each other. The sex was fantatsic and Aiden wanted to allow himself to be more open and trusting with Will, to show the other man that he wasn’t just a third wheel. Aiden loved him and Roland equally, but really, could they make this work?</p><p>‘What will happen when Anthony’s older?’ Aiden thought as he jogged. ‘How would I explain this to Freya, to Noah?’</p><p>Aiden sighed as he ran, shaking his head. He felt so guilty about his hesitance for Will but also felt like he was doing the right thing, keeping himself closed off. Aiden reached a fork in the path and turned right, where the path changed from smooth sidewalk to dirt. He continued down it, lost in his thoughts, at war with his heart and his mind. He was so deep in thought that he didn’t notice the thick tree root sprawled across the path. Aiden’s right shoes caught the root and sent him to the ground. He yelled out as he fell head over heels down a steep incline, kicking up clouds of powdery dirt.</p><p>He finally stopped when he hit a stump and felt the air leave his lungs. Aiden gasped, coughing, his whole body singing with pain. He tried to sit up and yelled out when he tried to move his right foot, realizing it was stuck in a hole beside the stump. His legs were scratched and bleeding, as were his hands. Aiden tried again and hissed through his teeth. Everything hurt, even his lips. He licked them and tasted blood. </p><p>“Fuck,” he cursed. “Fucking, fuck, that hurts.”</p><p>Aiden fumbled a hand into his shorts pocket and removed his cellphone. The screen and case were cracked and splintered but it was still working. Aiden scrolled quickly through his contacts and selected the number for the house, knowing that at least Will or Roland would answer that.</p><p> </p><p>“Aiden’s been gone a while,” Will said, setting his mug down on the counter. “Is he usually gone this long?”</p><p>“Sometimes if he takes the long path through the park,” Roland replied. “He’s usually back in time for Anthony’s routine.”</p><p>Will nodded and sipped more tea, already dressed as was Roland. Will loved being in their house. It was so much better than his cold, empty flat, which he hadn’t slept in for a week. He caught Roland smiling at him from the kitchen and grinned back, blushing a little. While Roland had been loving on him since day one, Aiden remained distant. Will couldn’t blame him. He’d probably be the same if the roles were reversed. But he’d also be lying if he said it didn’t hurt a little. He wanted Aiden to trust him but knew that it would take the other man some time. Aiden wouldn’t even let Will near his and Roland’s son.</p><p>Will understood that too. He hadn’t been around children in years and didn’t blame Aiden for trusting him with Anthony. He knew that Roland had spoken to Aiden about it but the other man wouldn’t budge. Will drained the rest of his tea and heard the phone ringing from the living room.</p><p>“Who could be calling this early?” Roland asked.</p><p>“Not sure,” Will replied.</p><p>He picked up the phone and answered it after looking to Roland for permission.</p><p>“Hello?” </p><p>“Will?” Aiden asked, his voice tight.</p><p>“Aiden?” Will said. “What’s wrong?”</p><p>“I-I was jogging in the woods by the park and tripped,” Aiden explained. “I fell down an incline and now my foot is stuck in a hole. I can’t get up.”</p><p>“Okay,” Will said, looking at Roland, who was watching from the kitchen doorway. “One of us will come find you while the other stays with Anthony.”</p><p>“Okay,” Aiden replied, a catch in his voice. “Please hurry.”</p><p>He hung up with an ominous click and Will bit his lip.</p><p>“What happened?” Roland asked.</p><p>“Aiden’s hurt,” Will answered. “He said he was jogging and tripped and fell. Now his foot is stuck in a hole and he can’t get up.”</p><p>“Oh, my God,” Roland exclaimed. “What should we do?”</p><p>“You stay here with your son,” Will instructed. “I’ll go find Aiden. He said he was in the woods near the park. I’m sure I’ll find him.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Roland said. </p><p>Will grabbed his jacket and ran outside toward the park. He reached it and located the jogging path, following it into the trees. </p><p>“Aiden?” Will shouted. “Aiden, it’s Will! Where are you?”</p><p>“Will?” Aiden’s voice called from far away. “I’m here! Down here!”</p><p>Will turned and ran toward the forked path, where he could see visible footprints in the soft dirt. He skidded to a halt near the steep edge and spotted Aiden waving at him from a ditch beside a tree stump.</p><p>“Hold on, Aiden, I’m coming,” Will called down to him.</p><p>He carefully slid down the incline until he reached Aiden. He was a mess. His hoodie and shorts were ripped and filthy. His legs and hands were scraped and bleeding, his blond hair matted and dark with sweat. His right foot was ankle-deep in a hole beside the stump. Will crouched down beside his lover and was shocked when Aiden hugged him tightly.</p><p>“Thank you for coming,” he said. “Where’s Roland?” </p><p>“At home with your son,” Will replied. “I’m gonna get you out of here, okay?”</p><p>Aiden nodded, his brown eyes bright with pain and unshed tears. Will moved behind him and carefully wrapped his arms around Aiden’s chest under his arms, moving slowly backwards. Aiden hissed in pain but his foot slid free from the hole, though Will could tell instantly that something was wrong. Aiden stretched his leg out and Will touched his ankle, which already swollen and beginning to bruise. Will prodded it gently and Aiden winced.</p><p>“Is it broken?” he asked.</p><p>“No, just sprained I think,” Will answered. “But we should get you out of here. Can you try to stand?”</p><p>He offered Aiden his hand and the blond man tried to stand up, but as soon as he put weight on his right foot he crumpled against Will, crying out as he did. </p><p>“It’s okay,” Will murmured. “Lean on me.”</p><p>He draped Aiden’s right arm over his shoulders, taking the other man’s weight as they slowly started walking. Aiden hopped on his left foot, trying his hardest not to let his right one touch the ground. It took them a while until they were finally out of the woods and back in the park. Will kept his pace slow and steady, keeping a close eye on Aiden, who looked like he was about to pass out from the pain. His tank top was ripped too, exposing scratches and bruises forming on his torso. </p><p>“We’re almost home, love,” Will said, keeping his other arm around Aiden’s waist. </p><p>When they at last reached the house, Roland was opening the front door before they’d even got through the gate.</p><p>“Aiden, Pretty Boy, are you alright?” he gasped.</p><p>“Do I look alright?” Aiden griped, then winced and sighed. “Sorry, love.”</p><p>“It’s okay,” Roland replied.</p><p>Will guided Aiden over to the couch and set him down gently, using the nearby ottoman to prop his foot up.</p><p>“I’m going to take your shoe off,” Will said. “Is that okay?”</p><p>Aiden nodded as Roland came and sat beside him, taking his hand. Will unlaced Aiden’s running shoe and carefully slid it off. Aiden’s foot was discoloured as well from the bruising that was spreading from his ankle. Will examined the tender flesh gently.</p><p>“It’s not broken,” he reported. “Just really badly sprained.”</p><p>“How do you know?” Aiden asked.</p><p>“I broke my foot when I was twelve playing rugby,” Will explained. “Trust me when I say that pain is different from a sprain. You’ll definitely need to stay off it for a few weeks.”</p><p>“I can’t be laid up for a few weeks,” Aiden protested. “What about Anthony and the house-”</p><p>“Aiden, Aiden, relax,” Roland soothed, stroking his husband’s cheek gently. “Will and I can look after Anthony and the house while you recover.”</p><p>“You both have to work,” Aiden pointed out.</p><p>“I can take time off,” Will offered. “I want to help out more around here.”</p><p>Aiden studied Will for a minute, as did Roland. </p><p>“Alright,” Aiden agreed after several minutes. </p><p>Will beamed, feeling like this was his chance to prove his worth to Aiden. Roland checked his phone for the time and cursed under his breath.</p><p>“I have to leave,” he told them. “Are you sure you guys will be okay?”</p><p>Will and Aiden both nodded. Roland kissed them both on the lips and left for work. Aiden shifted on the couch and grimaced. The scrapes on his legs and hands had stopped bleeding but Will knew they were still hurting.</p><p>“Let’s get you changed and cleaned up,” Will said. “Is that okay?”</p><p>Aiden nodded. “Yeah, thanks.”</p><p>He let Will help him out of his torn, blood and dirt stained clothes. Aiden’s back was scratched up too and he had bruises forming along his ribcage. Will helped him stand up and their eyes met. Aiden blushed, making his freckles disappear. Why was he embarrassed? Will guided Aiden from the living room to the bathroom down the hallway, where he used the first-aid kit beneath the sink to clean Aiden’s scrapes and cuts. </p><p>“Do you want to take a shower or a bath?” Will asked. </p><p>“Maybe later,” Aiden replied, yawning. “To be honest I’m tired.”</p><p>“I’ll give some pain meds and then you should rest,” Will said. “Roland already fed and changed Anthony while you were gone, so he should be okay for a bit.”</p><p>Aiden nodded and took the pills Will offered him with a glass of water. They went upstairs and Will laid Aiden down onto the bed, pulling the blanket over him and making sure his foot was resting on a pillow. Aiden sighed as he settled into the mattress and Will smiled a little.</p><p>“I’ll let you rest,” he said. “Just call me if you need anything.”</p><p>He started to leave the room but Aiden spoke again.</p><p>“Wait,” he said. “Stay. Please.”</p><p>Will froze and slowly turned around. Aiden was watching him expectantly. Will came over and sat down on the bed, his back against the headboard. Aiden curled closer to him and Will stretched out beside the blond man, stroking his hair. </p><p>“Thank you,” Aiden whispered before drifting off. </p><p>“You’re welcome,” Will whispered back.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aiden grumbled when he felt the bed shift, eyes fluttering open. Roland was slipping out of bed and into his robe, the dawn light shining through the curtains. Aiden watched his husband and then Roland turned around, smiling when he saw Aiden watching him. The older man sat down on the bed and stroked his husband’s messy blond hair.</p><p>“Good morning,” Roland whispered. “How’s your foot?”</p><p>Aiden looked down to where his right foot was outside the blanket, propped up on a pillow and bound in an elastic bandage. He wiggled his toes but winced as pain shot up his foot and his ankle.</p><p>“It still hurts,” he reported to Roland. </p><p>“I’m sorry, love,” Roland replied, stroking Aiden’s cheek. “Will you and Will be okay with Anthony while I’m gone?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Aiden replied. “I think so.”</p><p>Roland kissed him gently on the lips and moved to the other side of the bed, kissing Will as well. The other man mumbled sleepily and rolled closer to Aiden, cuddling against his back. Aiden smiled to himself as Roland left the room to get ready for work. It had been a few days since Aiden had gotten hurt during his daily jog. His foot and ankle were still discoloured but the swelling had gone down a bit, though he still couldn’t put pressure on it. He had to rely on Roland and Will to get around the house, though mostly Will, who had taken a leave of absence from work to help out,</p><p>Aiden was actually quite amazed at how the other man had stepped up. He did the chores Aiden couldn’t do like the dishes and taking out the trash. He cooked and he gathered the laundry from the dryer each evening and helped fold it. The only thing he didn’t do was anything with Anthony. Roland came home often to help with their son while Will often watched or did something else. He obviously knew that Aiden didn’t trust him with the baby yet. Aiden felt guilty about that but still wasn’t ready to unload that responsibility on Will yet.</p><p>“Are you okay?” Will asked, his voice soft and sleep-addled.</p><p>Aiden rolled over a little to face him. Will was rubbing his eyes, his brown hair messy from sleep. He wore fleece sleep pants and no shirt. Aiden smiled at him and stroked a hand through Will’s hair.</p><p>“We can go back to sleep,” Aiden told him. “It’s still early anyway.”</p><p>Will nodded and closed his eyes again. Aiden laid back down on Will’s outstretched arm and the other man draped his other arm over him, keeping him near. Aiden closed his eyes as Will pulled the blanket over them again. They’d changed their sleeping arrangements so that Aiden was in the middle between Roland and Will. Truth be told he actually didn’t mind being cuddled by the both of them. It made him feel safe. He dozed off in Will’s arms and heard Roland enter the room again to get dressed. Before he left, Aiden felt the bed dip as Roland leaned over it, kissing his husband and their lover on the forehead.</p><p>“Goodbye, boys,” Roland whispered. “I love you.”</p><p>Aiden smiled to himself as he fell asleep again.</p><p> </p><p>When Will woke up a couple hours later, the sun was shining through the curtains and Aiden was stirring to life as well. He wore an old T-shirt and flannel sleep pants, his angelic hair messy. His right foot was bound in an elastic bandage to help the swelling. </p><p>“Good morning,” Will said, rubbing his own bare chest. “How do you feel?”</p><p>“Stiff,” Aiden admitted, wincing as he flexed his toes. He ran a hand over his chest, where Will could see scratches and bruises from his fall. “Sore in other places.”</p><p>“I’ll go get you some meds and some breakfast for the both of us,” Will said. “Do you need anything else?” </p><p>Aiden shook his head, sitting up against the headboard. Will left the bedroom and went downstairs into the kitchen, where he put the kettle on to make tea and grabbed the painkillers from the bathroom. He’d been staying over at Roland and Aiden’ house for over two weeks now, helping look after Aiden after his fall. Will was hoping that he was beginning to earn Aiden’s trust but he couldn’t be sure. Aiden was open with him in some ways but others not so much. Will sighed as he set some mugs down on the counter, adding tea bags as the kettle finished boiling. He knew he needed to be patient. Aiden had every reason to be distant with him.</p><p>Will made tea and oatmeal, placing it all on a tray before returning upstairs to Aiden. The blond man was sitting up in bed, watching his son on the baby monitor. Will knew that Roland had taken care of Anthony’s morning routine before he’d left earlier. </p><p>“Is he okay?” Will asked, coming into the room.</p><p>“Yeah, he’s asleep,” Aiden replied, not turning away. “I just like to check on him every now and again.”</p><p>“I know,” Will said. “But you should eat something.”</p><p>Aiden sighed and turned away from the monitor as Will set the tray down on the bed. Aiden sipped his tea and then started in on the oatmeal. </p><p>“You’re quite the cook, Will,” he said. “Did a lot of cooking at home?”</p><p>“Yeah, sometimes,” Will replied. “I tried to help my wife in the kitchen sometimes but after she...died, I had to learn more.”</p><p>Aiden’s eyes flashed with guilt and he covered one of Will’s hands with his own. The tender gesture took Will by surprise and he almost pulled away.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Will,” Aiden said quietly. “I didn’t mean to bring up the past.”</p><p>“It’s alright,” Will replied. </p><p>Aiden stroked his knuckles briefly before pulling his hand away to resume eating. Will followed suit but noticed the way Aiden leaned against him, their shoulders brushing against each other. The rest of the morning went by normally. Will did the dishes and put on a load of laundry but while he was downstairs he heard a thump that sent him flying back up them. Aiden was crumpled beside the bed, his face tight with pain as his eyes watered. </p><p>“Aiden, what happened?” Will asked, rushing toward the blond.</p><p>“I-I have to use the bathroom,” Aiden replied. “I thought I could walk on my own but I fell as soon as I put pressure on my foot.”</p><p>“Let me help you up,” Will said, offering his hand.</p><p>Aiden growled and he smacked it away. Will startled and stepped back, his eyes wide. Aiden turned away from him. Tense silence hung in the air before Aiden sighed and slowly turned his head back to face Will again.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Will,” Aiden said. “I just, I hate being sidelined like this.”</p><p>“I know,” Will replied. “It’s hard to rely on others for help when you’re not used to it. But I don’t see you as weak or anything like that because of this. And neither does Roland.”</p><p>Aiden sighed. “I know. Can you help me downstairs please?”</p><p>“Of course,” Will said.</p><p>He approached Aiden again and slowly helped him up from the floor, draping one of Aiden’s arms over his shoulders as they left the bedroom and slowly went downstairs to the bathroom. Will waited until Aiden was done and then opened the door. Aiden was looking in the mirror, running his fingers through his hair.</p><p>“Maybe we should try to clean you up a bit,” Will offered. “A shower or a bath might help with the soreness and stiffness.”</p><p>“You’re probably right,” Aiden agreed. “But I’m not sure I can stand up in the shower long enough or clean the scrapes on my back.”</p><p>“If you bathe I can help you,” Will said. “Only if you want me too, that is.”</p><p>Aiden seemed to consider that and his expression softened as he nodded. Will began running him a bath and helped him undress. Aiden’s slender torso was still scratched and bruised, his back covered in raw red scrapes. After unwrapping his foot, Will helped Aiden ease himself into the warm bubbly water, sighing in relief. Will used a warm, wet flannel to clean the cuts and scrapes on Aiden’s body, noting the way his muscles rippled under the skin at the touch. Will even washed his lover’s hair after a nod of consent from Aiden. Will cupped his hand over Aiden’s eyes as he rinsed his blond locks of the shampoo.</p><p>Afterward, Will helped Aiden out of the tub and into some boxers and pajama pants, then led him back upstairs and into bed. Aiden sighed as he rewrapped his foot. </p><p>“How are you feeling?” Will asked, sitting down beside him. </p><p>“Much better,” Aiden replied. “Thank you.”</p><p>“No problem,” Will said. “Get some rest, eh?”</p><p>Aiden nodded and laid back in bed, nuzzling his face against the pillow. Will pulled a blanket over him and smiled as he heard Aiden’s breathing even out. He left the room and went downstairs to switch the laundry over to the dryer, then made himself another cup of tea. It was early evening now and Roland was supposed to be on his way home. As Will drank his tea, he suddenly heard Anthony crying from his nursery. Will froze, unsure what to do. He went upstairs and hovered outside the nursery door, wringing his hands.</p><p>“Just check on him,” Will whispered to himself.</p><p>He entered the nursery and walked over to the crib, where Roland and Aiden’s son lay crying. Anthony wore a pale blue onesie and socks, a piece of gauze still visible on his chest. Will couldn’t stand listening to the infant’s crying so he carefully reached in and picked up the baby, cradling him gently in his arms.</p><p>“Easy now, babe,” Will said quietly even though his heart was racing. </p><p>Anthony stopped crying Will rocked him and hummed under his breath. When the infant finally settled in Will’s arms, he sighed in relief. He stood there for a minute more, though, holding the baby close. It had been a long time since he’d done this but was suddenly reminded of when his son had been born. Holding Jaime for the first time had made Will feel complete. He held back a sob as he held Anthony in his arms.</p><p>“Will?” Aiden suddenly asked, scaring the other man half to death. </p><p>Will jumped and looked around, noticing Aiden watching him from the monitor. Will felt like a deer in headlights.</p><p>“I-I’m sorry, Aiden,” Will stammered. “He was crying and I just-”</p><p>“It’s alright, Will,” Aiden interjected. “Come to the bedroom.”</p><p>Will swallowed and walked to the bedroom, easing the door open. Aiden was sitting up in bed and he smiled when Will entered the room, Anthony sound asleep in his arms.</p><p>“Is he okay?” Aiden asked. </p><p>“Yeah,” Will replied. “I think so. He was crying and I went to check on him. I-I know you don’t trust me with Anthony yet but I couldn’t help it.”</p><p>“It’s alright, Will,” Aiden assured him. “Come over here.”</p><p>Will climbed onto the bed and sat beside Aiden, still cradling the infant. Aiden grinned down at his son and stroked his head. Will sat very still, not wanting to break the peace of the moment.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Will,” Aiden said after a few minutes.</p><p>Will blinked and looked up at Aiden. “For what?”</p><p>“For being so distant with you,” Aiden explained. “I was afraid that Roland wouldn’t be able to love the both of us equally but he does. I was...angry at you for the longest time but I didn’t let it show because of how happy Roland is. I didn’t want to open up to you.”</p><p>“So, what’s changed?” Will asked slowly. “Why now?”</p><p>Aiden took a deep breath and ran his hands through his hair. “When you found me that day after I got hurt, I saw how much you loved me, cared about me. You’ve been looking after me despite how I’ve been treating you and I was amazed. If the roles were reversed I was would have been angry.”</p><p>“I understand why you were so hesitant with me,” Will replied. “I don’t blame you for having reservations about this, all of us. I’d be more shocked if you didn’t have a problem. I wanted you to open up to me at your own pace. I understand why you didn’t want me around your son.”</p><p>Both men looked down when Anthony suddenly made a soft sound. He was looking up at them with his big blue eyes, babbling softly. Will chuckled and reached out, letting Anthony grasp one of his fingers in a little hand. Aiden smiled.</p><p>“I think he likes you,” he said.</p><p>“It’s been a long time since I’ve been around children,” Will said softly. “My own son Jaime, I haven’t seen him in years. He doesn’t want me anymore.”</p><p>“Anthony seems to,” Aiden whispered. “And so does Roland. So do I.”</p><p>Aiden tilted Will’s chin up so that their eyes met. Aiden’s were soft and warm, his lips pulled up into a soft smile.</p><p>“I love you, Will,” Aiden whispered. “And I want you to be part of our family.”</p><p>“I love you too, Aiden,” Will replied. “I’d love to be part of your family.”</p><p>Aiden cupped the side of Will’s face and pulled him into a kiss. It was slow and passionate, their lips moving softly against each other.</p><p> </p><p>When Roland returned home late that evening, he was surprised to find dinner waiting for him on the table, along with a glass of Scotch. Roland raised his eyebrows as he hung up his jacket. </p><p>“Will?” he called out. “Aiden?”</p><p>There was no answer. Roland went upstairs and as he walked past the nursery, he realized Anthony wasn’t in his crib. Confused, the older man went to the bedroom and found the door partially open. Roland peeked inside and felt his heart melt at the sight inside the room. Aiden and Will were asleep in bed and Anthony was cuddled on Will’s chest, their hands clasped between them. Roland crept into the room, not wanting to wake his boys. He carefully picked up Anthony and carried him back to the nursery, setting down gently in his crib before returning to the bedroom.</p><p>Roland sat down on the bed and both men woke up slowly. Roland chuckled and stroked Aiden’s bad foot.</p><p>“Hey, Pretty Boy,” he said. “Feeling better?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Aiden answered. “Thanks to Will.”</p><p>The Scotsman smiled as he sat up and Aiden followed suit. Roland kissed them both.</p><p>“Now that you’re here love, there’s something I think we should discuss with Will,” Aiden said.</p><p>“What’s that?” Roland asked.</p><p>“I think it’s time to let Will move in here,” Aiden answered. </p><p>“Really?” Will asked. “Is there even enough room for me here?”</p><p>“Sure there is,” Roland said. “We can divide space in the closet and the dresser, and I think our sleeping arrangements work out fine for everybody.”</p><p>Will laughed and his face turned a little pink. “Are you sure we’re ready for that?”</p><p>“If you are,” Roland told him. </p><p>Will looked from Roland to Aiden. The blond man smiled and kissed the back of his hand.</p><p>“I’d love to move in with you guys,” Will said. “To be your family.”</p><p>Aiden kissed his cheek and hugged him while Roland stroked his face. Will sighed as he leaned into the touch. </p><p>“I love you both,” he said. </p><p>“We love you too, Will,” Aiden replied, kissing him again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The last chapter of Three Hearts In Westminster! Thank you all for supporting and loving this story!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Will heard the familiar sound of an alarm as it broke through his sleep and he mumbled, nuzzling his face against the warm chest he was cuddling against. The other warm body against his back shifted and left the bed, making Will whine. He rolled over and saw Aiden slowly standing up, wearing only a pair of boxers low on his hips. He placed his right foot down on the floor, testing whether he could put weight on it. Will watched him in silence. Aiden sighed when he was able to stand up. His sprained ankle had healed slowly but surely after several weeks of taking it easy, relying on Will or Roland to get around the house.</p><p>Once the swelling had gone done and the bruising had faded, a doctor Aiden and Roland trusted, Dr. Chase, had told them that as long as Aiden didn’t push himself too hard, he could resume exercising again to help regain strength and mobility. Will watched as Aiden began getting dressed, pulling out a pair of dark running shorts, a grey tank top, and a zip-up hoodie. He sat down again on the bed to pull the shorts on and Will moved closer, pressing himself against Aiden’s back, kissing his shoulder.</p><p>“Good morning,” Aiden said, laughter in his voice. He turned and stroked Will’s cheek. “I’m sorry if I woke you.”</p><p>“It’s okay,” Will replied, kissing Aiden’s palm. “But are you sure it’s a good idea for you to start running again so soon?”</p><p>“The doctor cleared me for it,” Aiden replied. “As long as I don’t push myself too hard. And don’t worry. I won’t be taking that path through the woods again anytime soon.”</p><p>He tilted Will’s chin up and kissed him. Will sighed into the kiss, closing his eyes to savor the touch and taste of Aiden’s lips. When the blond pulled back, he slipped his shoes on and tied the laces, then pulled the tank top over his head. Will admired the slope of Aiden’s shoulders, the long line of his spine through the fabric. Aiden slipped into the hoodie and zipped it almost all the way up. As he grabbed his phone off the nightstand, Roland stirred to life suddenly, rolling over, draping his arm over Will’s midsection as he blinked sleepily at Aiden.</p><p>“Running into the fire again, eh?” Roland asked. “Come back to bed, Pretty Boy.”</p><p>“Tempting idea,” Aiden replied. “But I need to start running again. I’ll just run around the park for a bit. I’ll be back before you two leave for work.”</p><p>He leaned over and kissed Roland on the mouth. The older man tried to pull Aiden closer and back onto the bed, but Aiden laughed against their lips and pulled back. He stroked both Will’s and Roland’s faces.</p><p>“Go back to sleep,” he told them. “I’ll be back soon. I love you both.”</p><p>He kissed them both once more as Roland and Will laid back down. Aiden pulled the blanket over them and then quietly left the room. Will rolled over and cuddled into Roland’s chest again. The older man stroked his hair and kissed his brow. Will preened a little under the attention as he and Roland fell asleep again. </p><p> </p><p>Another hour later, Will was awoken by a different alarm going off. He felt Roland shift to reach over toward the other nightstand and switch it off. </p><p>“Time to get up, Precious,” Roland said, stroking Will’s hair.</p><p>Will grumbled and rolled away, burying his face into the pillow. Roland chuckled and buzzed Will on the cheek, leaving the skin pink and flushed. Will laughed and rolled away from the onslaught, sat up and rubbed his cheek. Roland grinned at him, wearing only boxers, his curls and beard wild and tousled from sleep. He left the bed and pulled on his red robe, tying the belt loosely. </p><p>“I’ll go ahead and get Anthony,” Roland said. “Want to join me in the kitchen?”</p><p>“Okay,” Will replied groggily. </p><p>He reluctantly left the warmth of the bed, wearing flannel sleep pants over his boxers, and followed Roland out of the bedroom. Roland went into Anthony’s nursery and found the infant just waking up.</p><p>“Good morning, Little Man,” Roland cooed as he picked his son.</p><p>He and Will went downstairs into the kitchen. Will put the kettle on while Roland placed Anthony in his highchair. Will smiled as he watched Roland play with his son and feed him. Will poured himself some tea and Roland some coffee.</p><p>“Thank you,” Roland said, picking up the mug and taking a sip. “It’s perfect.”</p><p>“You’re welcome,” Will replied. “It’s no trouble.”</p><p>They shared a smile and a kiss. It started chaste but then Roland set his coffee down and pulled Will closer by his waist. Will set his tea down and put his arms around Roland, kissing him back hungrily. </p><p>“You both are going to be late,” Aiden suddenly said, laughing.</p><p>Roland and Will separated in surprise. Aiden was standing in the kitchen doorway, his face flushed, his hair damp with sweat and sticking to his forehead. He wiped a hand across his brow as he entered the kitchen. Will handed him a dish towel, which Aiden used to wipe his face and neck down. Roland groaned softly and pulled his husband into a kiss.</p><p>“You can’t come in here looking like that and expect me to just carry on,” Roland said, tugging at Aiden’s hoodie. “It’s not fair.”</p><p>Aiden laughed and squirmed out of Roland’s embrace. “Come on, love, you can’t be late.”</p><p>Roland rolled his eyes and muttered something under his breath before he left the kitchen to go take a shower. Aiden shook his head and unzipped his hoodie, draping it over the back of a chair. His tank top was soaked and clung to his skin delightfully. Will licked his lips as Aiden went over to Anthony, kissing his head. Aiden suddenly looked up like he could sense Will staring and grinned.</p><p>“See something you like?” he asked, coming closer to Will.</p><p>Will swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry. The tank top showed off Aiden’s lean shoulders and framed his collarbone enticingly. His blond hair was darker than usual and swept back from his face. Will had never seen Aiden fresh from running before now, and it was an extremely arousing sight. </p><p>“You look good,” Will said. “How was your run?”</p><p>“It was great,” Aiden replied. “It felt good to finally be up and about again, you know?”</p><p>Will nodded but swallowed when Aiden got closer, his dark eyes warm and gentle. He slipped his arms around Will.</p><p>“I appreciate all that you did for me while I was hurt,” Aiden said. “I’m still sorry about the way I treated you before.”</p><p>“It’s okay,” Will replied. “I understand why you did. But the important thing is that it’s in the past, right?”</p><p>“Right,” Aiden agreed. </p><p>He smiled and Will reciprocated, leaning in for a kiss that Aiden returned tenfold. He pressed Will against the counter, pulling him closer. They only broke apart when they heard a laugh.</p><p>“And you were harping at me for being late,” Roland said, standing in the doorway, his hair wet and dripping. “Will, the shower’s free.”</p><p>“Thanks, love,” Will said.</p><p>Roland vanished upstairs and Will sighed. He kissed Aiden again and left the kitchen to shower. In the bathroom, Will’s usual products shared space on the shelf in the shower and the sink. He showered quickly and wrapped himself up in his own robe, which hung from the back of the bathroom door. He went upstairs to the bedroom where Roland was getting dressing, donning his red suit. Will’s eyes lingered on the width of Roland’s strong back shifting beneath his shirt, going down to his arse. Will blinked when Roland suddenly turned around and grinned at him.</p><p>“My eyes are up here,” Roland quipped.</p><p>Will blushed and went over to the closet. The clothes inside were carefully organized and Will found one of his suits in the middle between one of Roland’s and one of Aiden’s. He laid it out on the bed and then removed his robe, feeling Roland’s eyes on him as he got dressed. The two then made their way back downstairs and rejoined Aiden in the kitchen. He was fiddling around with some pans in the kitchen but Roland came over and stopped him, setting the pan on the stove.</p><p>“Don’t worry about cooking for us, love,” Roland said. “It’s my turn anyway, remember?”</p><p>“Yeah, you’re right,” Aiden replied. “Force of habit, I guess.”</p><p>He sat down at the table with Will, who was playing with Anthony, still seated in his highchair. Aiden smiled at the sight, resting his arms on the table.  Roland cooked up some toast and eggs, setting plates in front of Will and Aiden, along with one for himself. They ate and chatted and it all felt so normal and domestic. Will and Roland saved Aiden the trouble and put their own dishes in the sink. Roland checked his phone for the time.</p><p>“We’ve got to get going,” he told Will. “I’ll drive.”</p><p>“Okay,” Will replied.</p><p>Roland grabbed his keys and his wallet, then pulled Aiden into a kiss by his chin, stroked his face when they pulled away.</p><p>“Goodbye, Aiden,” Roland said. “I’ll see you later. I love you.”</p><p>“I love you too,” Aiden replied.</p><p>Roland smiled at him and turned to Anthony, kissing his son on the head. “See you later, Little Man. I love you.”</p><p>Roland headed outside and Will followed him out the front door. He was halfway to the car when he tapped his pockets and groaned.</p><p>“I think I forgot my wallet,” he told Roland. “I’ll be right back.”</p><p>Roland nodded and Will darted back up the porch into the house again. He could hear the showering running and spotted Anthony playing in his little play pen area in the center of the living room. Will checked the table by the door and the coffee table, but couldn’t find his wallet. He was rifling through the drawers of the side table by the couch when the bathroom door opened.</p><p>“Will?” Aiden asked. “What are you looking for?”</p><p>Will looked up from his searching and his brain short-circuited for a split second. Aiden wore a navy-blue robe, a towel draped over his shoulders, water dripping down his neck. He arched an eyebrow.</p><p>“Will?” he asked. “Are you okay?”</p><p>Will blinked and blushed. “Yeah. I-I uh, just came back because I forgot my wallet.”</p><p>“Your wallet?” Aiden asked.</p><p>Will nodded. Aiden wiped some water from his face. “Follow me.”</p><p>Will obeyed and followed Aiden into the laundry room. Aiden moved some stuff aside on the small shelf beside the washing machine and turned around holding a wallet.</p><p>“I found it in your jeans pocket last night,” Aiden explained. “Sorry, I meant to tell you earlier but it slipped my mind.”</p><p>“That’s okay,” Will said, taking his wallet. “Thanks.”</p><p>He slid it into his pocket and then slid closer to Aiden, pulling him in by the belt of his robe. Aiden chuckled but let himself be pulled into the kiss, winding his arms around Will. The other man gathered the fabric of Aiden’s robe in his fists while Aiden clutched the back of his head, messing up his hair. A horn honked from outside.</p><p>“I should go,” Will murmured between kisses. “M’gonna be late.”</p><p>“Then stop,” Aiden purred back. </p><p>Will kissed him deeply before pulling back, licking his lips, panting a little. Aiden’s lips were red and swelling slightly as he smiled. </p><p>“I love you, Will,” he said.</p><p>“I love you too, Aiden,” Will replied. “I’ll see you later, yeah?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Aiden said. “Have a good day at work, love. You and Roland both.”</p><p>“You too,” Will replied.</p><p>They kissed once more and Will left the house and joined Roland in the car.</p><p>“Find your wallet?” Roland asked as Will strapped himself in.</p><p>“Yeah, Aiden did,” Will replied. “It was in the laundry room, still in my jeans from last night.”</p><p>Roland smirked. “That makes sense. You did take those off rather quickly last night.”</p><p>“No, you and Aiden were the ones who took them quickly,” Will corrected. </p><p>Roland laughed as started the car and began driving to work. As they pulled out of the driveway, Aiden suddenly appeared on the front porch, holding Anthony, waving at them and moving the infant’s hand to make it look he was waving too. Will and Roland both waved back as did so until the house was out of sight. Will sighed as he settled into the passenger seat, feeling at peace with his life. Roland reached over and squeezed the hand resting Will’s lap, and Will squeezed back, knowing the older man felt the same things he did-love, happiness, because they were together, because they were a family.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>